Berks Heros
by Phoenixthefirebird
Summary: Percy and his friends get sucked into a portal in the Mid-west and end up with a wrecked ship stranded on a island where they meet Hiccup and the gang and from there embark on an adventure. first fanfiction R&R ill try and upload every Saturday UP FOR ADOPTION! :)
1. The Begining

Chapter one: The Beginning

Kurt's Pov: Hello my name is Kurt I'm a weapons specialist for camp half-blood I am also the son of Hephaestus and this is my story. It was a warm spring day in Long island, New York I was in the workshop working on some new gauntlets that would pretty much turn your hands into a weapon it still had a few kinks here and there but I could easily fix that one of the kinks was the cloaking mechanism it would only stay hidden for five seconds then electrocute the person that was wearing them I was trying to fix that when Jason came to the workshop " Kurt, Chiron called for a meeting at the big house Percy, Piper, Anna Beth and Leo are already there we're just waiting for you " he says, "Alright just give me five minutes" I told him I put away the gauntlets in my tote bag and went to the big house when I got there Jason and the others were already waiting for me "ah Kurt glad you could join us " Chiron said "alright what's this meeting about Chiron I'm a busy guy ?" I asked him, "we have received a distress signal in the Midwest and I have chosen you five to go investigate." Jason answered for him "we will be taking the Argo II we will be leaving at 0550 tomorrow on the dot dismissed" and we all left the big house. I woke up at 5:25 to get my things ready at 5:45 I was already at the gangplank boarding the agro ready to go Kurt? Jason asked I nodded and we took off.

Hiccup's Pov: "when you told me that you and the academy was going to do a screaming death drill I didn't think you were going to destroy the whole village!" my dad stated well yelled actually, "Dad I'm sorry it was an accident" I told him "well sorry won't cut it this time for you punishment you and the academy are going on night patrol for two nights. "My dad answered back. I was about to protest but he gave that "end-of-story" look and that meant it was the end of that argument so me and the dragon riders got ready for our shift of patrol duty.

Kurt's Pov: everything was going fine we had a safe takeoff from camp half-blood and we were almost at the coordinates where the distress signal came from then that's when it went wrong Leo was manning the controls when a computer started flashing red and saying "critical system failure" there was a lot creaking on the ship, "Kurt tell everyone to strap in." Leo told me "why" I asked him "we are going to—"


	2. Crash lands and Dragons

Authors note: thanks for all the reviews you guys wrote. When we signed off on the first chapter the Argo was free-falling through the air because of some unknown problem this is where we find what happened to the crew of the Argo

Kurt's Pov: the Argo hit the water with a loud crash me, Leo and Jason were thrown forward from the collision we skidded on the water for what seemed like an eternity we hit a sandbar and the Argo was thrown upside down a fire had started on board Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth somehow made it out safely "Kurt, Kurt where are you and are you alright?" Jason yelled into the hull *cough cough* "yes I'm okay" I respond back to him I. after a few seconds of crawling in the hull I found an opening in the ship I was half way out of the hole when the Argo exploded I was thrown into the air onto some rocks and was knocked unconscious .

Jason's POV: we all were thrown back when the Argo exploded Kurt was thrown into the air onto some rocks and was knocked unconscious when his head hit the rocks "Annabeth see if Kurt is okay" I told her she ran to Kurt and gave me a thumbs up I looked up and saw Piper bandaging Kurt's head "Leo go get some firewood" said as a cold ocean wind blew in. It was almost dark when Leo came back with the firewood he lit it with a burst from his hand and after a not to filling dinner of berries and fish we all drifted to sleep.

Hiccup's POV: "You smell that?" Astrid asked, "Smell what?" I said as I sniffed the air and the order that hit my nose was fire combined with burning metal, "Let's go check it out." I told her as we both flew off towards the smell. Few minutes later the smell got a lot stronger it came from a ledge "toothless land on that ledge" I told him he carefully landed on the ledge with Astrid not far behind me. We got off our dragons and we looked over the edge off the cliff, what we saw kind of surprised us they were teenagers probably around 14-16 years of age "Hiccup look." Astrid said I looked to where she was pointing towards and I saw a ship that was a burning wreck and was beached a few feet from there camp. After that quick recon mission we decided to head home, and I decided that I would visit these guys tomorrow morning.


	3. Questions and Answers

**a/n: hey guys thanks for all the reviews sorry it took me awhile to figure out how to post a new chapter, on other news Hiccup and Astrid stumble upon the halfbloods from camp-halfblood with their ship destroyed and hiccup is going to visit them the next day let's find out what happens on this adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or httyd I only own Kurt**

Hiccups POV: I got up just before sunrise so I could find some more things about the visitors on the west side of the island I woke toothless up and we went out of the house without eating breakfast "and do you think you're doing" came a voice behind me it was Astrid "oh hey Astrid I tell just going out for a morning flight" I told her she rolled her eyes "really then why are in the armor your dad gave you on your birthday?" I honestly would have lied but she gave me one her death stares and I just told her the truth "I was going to visit the kids we saw on the far side of the island." "You think there still there?" She asked, "well why not their ship was wrecked and one of their guys was unconscious I" replied. "Look you can't tell anyone about this" I said, "why not" "if we tell the village that a bunch of teenagers in full battle armor are on berk they might think they're hostile and attack them" I told her she agreed with me and walked towards stormfly "what are you doing? I asked her without looking back she says "going with you, if these kids do turn out to be hostile I'm not letting anything happen to you well not if I can help it" "all right" I tell her after a few more minutes of getting ready we finally flew off towards the beach where we saw the six teenagers

Kurt's POV: I was the first one to wake up I rubbed my head since it still hurt a little, I looked around everyone else was still sleeping I decided on getting something to eat I looked around to see if there was a way to get up to the ledge on the cliff after a few minutes of searching I found a little rocky outcrop and I grabbed my spear do to some hunting I was about to climb the cliff when I heard a screech and I jumped behind a rock I heard a quiet whisper "toothless stay here Astrid come with me" I started sweating when I heard footsteps coming down the side of the cliff I ran to a corner and with a sword in hand I waited, when I heard they were around the other side of the ledge I turned around to look and next thing I know I was tackled by this boy and being tackled in full Greek celestial bronze armor hurt…a lot "Astrid hold on a minute" another kid said after my vision cleared I saw a girl and a boy probably around my age(15 to 16) "ugh which one of you tackled me?" I asked them, "I did" the girl said then the boy walked next her "I'm hiccup and you've already met Astrid what is your name?" the others had been awakened by the racket a few minutes back "I'm Kurt and these are my friends Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo" I told hiccup we sat down by the fire that Leo had built last night it still had a few embers in it after a few moments of silence hiccup spoke up and said "so what happened to your ship, and where do you guys come from?" "Which one do you want to hear fir—"we all backed up when two dragons came behind Astrid and hiccup "guys don't move a muscle" I told them they turned around and one of the dragons it was a black dragon that kinda looked like a cat pounced on '''hiccup we all charged forward but Astrid told us to stop and we all looked at her then at hiccup he was laughing while the dragon was licking him "toothless s-stop it" he said between burst of laughs he finally pushed the dragon off him it was as if just then the dragon had just noticed us and started to growl at us we raised our shields because we had our weapons where we slept "toothless it's okay buddy they're friends" once toothless heard that he stopped growling at us and just sat next to hiccup "so Kurt you saying" I continued from where we left off and all about us when we finished it was almost from the position of the son it was noon, "interesting" hiccup said after he and Astrid had listened Jason spoke up "now it's your turn to give us answers" he said hiccup answered him "This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village, in a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets the only good thing about it the pets other people have dogs, cats, and other animals, but we have dragons" Hiccup finished explaining I thought to myself, "well that would explain why the dragons aren't acting aggressive." "you don't you guys come with us our village isn't that far from here we could get you guys something to eat and figure out a way to get you and you friends home" Astrid said "sure" we said after walking for one hour we finally arrived at the village that hiccup and Astrid called berk as we neared hiccups house I doubled over in pain was something stung my ribs luckily toothless caught me or it would have been one nasty fall Piper took a look at me "your eyes are dilated" she said Astrid came over to see what was wrong when she asked if I ate anything before she hiccup got to the cliff I said "yeah I found some red and white spotted berries" Kurt those are poisonous after she said that i felt my knees lock and I lost consciousness for the second time

**A/N: what will happen to Kurt will he die from the poisonous berries he ate or will the healer get the poison out of his system find out next time on a another episode of Berks Heroes **

**P.S. please review no flames though**


	4. A Prophecy and a Fist Fight

**Another chapter in Berks Heroes but first where we left off: Kurt and his friends have just met Hiccup and Astrid and are going to hiccups house when all of a sudden Kurt gets sick by eating poison berries will Kurt live? Well here is the next chapter.**

Jason's Pov: toothless caught Kurt just as he was about to hit the ground "we have to get him to a healer now" Hiccup said "Astrid put Percy the others inside the house I'm going to get Kurt to the healer. "Alright Hiccup. "Astrid replied as hiccup ran down to the healers hut and toothless carrying Kurt on his back we came into a huge room with a fireplace and a couple chairs that were made for Gabriel Iglesias and an attic "hold on for a few minutes let me talk to the chief" "alright" I said, Astrid came back and said "I talked with hiccups dad and he said it's alright for you to stay here" wait a minute I thought you were talking to the chief" Leo asked "Idiot" I thought to myself "Hiccup's dad is the chief" I told him "o-h-h-h-h that totally makes more sense" hiccup came in a few seconds later "will Kurt be alright?" I ask him "yes the healer said he just needs rest the healer says he's lucky most people die if they eat one of those poison berries" after he said that a man with a beard that covered most of his face came in "ah you must be the kids my son and Astrid found last night" "yes sir I'm Jason and these are my friends Leo, Piper, Percy, and, Annabeth our other friend is at the healers" I said "now if I could only see your faces with your helmets off" we hadn't realized we still had our helmets on "oh I thought it was getting hot in here" I thought to myself we took off our helmets and felt a cool feel hit our face I was confused since the way there were looking at us then all of a sudden they bowed down to us "whoa de'ja vu" I heard Percy muttered "why are you guys bowing" I asked them "follow me" Stoic said we walked into a huge building where we saw a bunch of other Vikings which I had figured out from the stuff they wore they were sitting and talking we went to a dark corridor just lit with torches and then entered a room with a book that was open it read " _the village will burn on the 20__th__ moon of December ten heroes shall answer a plea and Greeks they will be sons of gods and men to either raze or defend." _"Yeah what about it?" I asked him Jason we believe that you are the ones to help us defend berk from total devastation look at your armor its Greek your helmets of Greek design" Hiccup said alright everyone lets go get some sleep Stoic said well more like shouted "why do I have a sneaking suspicion you guys have questions for us" I told hiccup he chuckled and said "tomorrow" and we soon got to hiccups house where we just found random places to sleep and called it a day

**Next day** hiccups Pov: I woke up just a little before sunrise and decided to do a little flying before breakfast I put on my prosthetic leg and quietly walked outside with toothless I was out the front door and breathed in the morning air I was mounted on toothless when I heard a strange strumming sound it was coming from the left side of the house I walked over there and found Kurt who looked much better was playing some type of instrument and was writing something in a notebook he started playing again but he started to sing "_sometimes this world starts breaking me down I get so lost I think I'll never be found_—" I accidently bumped a shovel and it hit the ground with a loud "clang!" and a few seconds found a knife 1 inch from my face "watch where you aim that thing Kurt" I tell him "heh sorry" "what are doing this early" Kurt asks me "I was going to do some morning flying on toothless you want to come" I asked him "sure" he said enthusiastically "okay hop on" I tell him he gets behind me and we take off "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" he shouts as we soar through the clouds I looked down and I saw that everyone was going to the great hall for breakfast "hold on" I warned Kurt "why would I need—" he never finished that sentence as toothless went into a steep dive and about 100ft. we leveled off and landed near the great hall I saw Snotlout flirting with Piper "oh this should be good" I tell Kurt "what" Kurt asked me "see that boy flirting with Piper?" "oh Jason won't like that" Kurt says Jason walks by us and we decided to walk with him he saw Snotlout flirting with Piper and she saw Jason she said "Jason this douche bag has been flirting with me and I keep telling him to leave me alone but he won't listen" "Snotlout leave Piper alone" "why should I you're not the boss of me and plus you already took Astrid away from me you're not getting Piper also" he said glaring at me I started getting annoyed with him "Snotlout for the last time I did not steal Astrid from you she didn't even like you and leave piper and the other women alone except the ones that like you which is like what zero" Snotlout got angry and tried punching me when I wasn't looking "I'll make you eat those words you son of a bitch" "Hiccup watch out!"

Kurt's Pov: Snotlout charged hiccup but I pushed him out of the way just as a fist was about to hit him but that said fist hit my face instead of hiccups and I was knocked to the ground "you shouldn't have done Snotlout" I told him "watch me do it again Kurt" he charged at me but this time I was ready I dodged the punch and grabbed his arm and flipped him he got back up started punching me but I was using Wing Chun defense tactics so he couldn't even touch me the fight ended when I did a front kick to his stomach and he ran off with probably a few broken bones but I with 4 bruises "Kurt you okay" Hiccup asked me I'm a little sore but I'm fine" I tell him that was "martial arts wasn't it" Astrid said coming from behind me with two girls "yeah it was" "that was totally awesome no one has beaten Snotlout well besides Astrid" a boy next to her said so it turns out one of the "girls" turned out to be a boy we introduced ourselves to each other and went into the great hall

**and scene that wraps up chapter four of berks heroes I just want to give a shout out to loricdemigod and eaglesflyingfree for adding this story to their favorites I thought about ending this chapter but with a cliffie but I decided not to I might end chapter 5 with a cliffie though(no promises)**

**-this is phoenix signing off until next time**


	5. An Attack a lesson and a Waterspout

**Hello everybody I hope you are having a nice week so far I mean with school and its daily drama without further ado here is the fifth chapter for Berks Heroes:**

Astrid's Pov: after that little fight Kurt had with Snotlout we went into the great hall to get some breakfast "Hiccup over here" Fishlegs called to us we sat down after we got our food we sat down at our usual table "so you must be the one beat Snotlout's ass just outside the great hall" Fishlegs said to Kurt "sure am, my names Kurt what's yours?" He asked fish "I am Fishlegs and I think you've met Ruffnut and Tuffnut" oh and these are my friends Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo" just as we were about to start eating the warning signal sounded "really! I was about to eat to." Ruff said "let us go see what wrong" Hiccup said walking to the front door with toothless and the rest of our friends behind him.

Kurt's Pov: As soon we stepped outside I head a "thwick" sound from an arrow launching I saw an arrow going for hiccup I pushed him out of the way and the arrow missed me and hiccup by mere inches I saw the archer running away "stop that man" I yelled and a bunch of Vikings ran after him "you okay?" I asked hiccup "that's the second time today Kurt I owe you man" he said as I helped him up a messenger ran up and greeted hiccup "hiccup you are needed at the docks we spotted something that you might want to see we all ran down to the docks and a man gave him a telescope "Dagur" he said with a lot of disdain "who the heck is Dagur" Leo asked all you need to know is that he's is very dangerous and deranged he's been trying to conquer berk for some time now" Stoic said behind me "guys get on your dragons and Jason you and your friends get in your armor" hiccup said "you heard him let's move" Astrid said she got on stormfly and he twins got on barf and belch a hideous zippleback and we ran into the house to get ready for the upcoming battle.

Dagur's Pov (hey my story my pov's)

"This plan will be foolproof with hiccup dead that nightfury will be mine" I said to myself as we neared the mainland one of men came to me and "sir we are now ready to attack berk" I nodded and he saluted and went back to commanding my sorry excuses for human beings all of a sudden I heard the screech of a nightfury and then a plasma blast rocked the boat I was in "impossible how can you still be alive" I thought to myself

Hiccups Pov: we were able to hold off at least three of Dagur's ships but the other ninety-seven other ships broke through our defense "Astrid go tell kurt that a lot of berserkers are coming his way" I told her as she flew up next to me dodging a boulder went right over her head" "okay hiccup but I think you should fall back" she said without saying another word she went back to the mainland "ruff, tuff fall back" I shouted to them and we flew back to our second line of defense we landed next to Kurt who was in charge of a squad of Vikings that had been put under his command "steady boys don't attack until they get close enough" he said then I heard Jason well "_Aera!" He ran towards the beached berserker's his unit looked at each other in confusion "charge! It means charge!" Kurt said as he also began his attack_ the first wave of berserkers were wiped out almost immediately then all of a sudden I heard a thunder clap which was weird cause it was a cloudless day then I saw a lightning bolt fly towards the advancing wave of enemy boats when Dagur saw that he was in full retreat

Jason's Pov: I was high-fiving my friends when hiccup and his friends walked towards me, "come on we have something to show you guys" hiccup said we followed him towards what looked like an arena we went in "what are we doing here?" Percy asked him "this is the berk dragon academy it's where we go to learn how to train dragons" Fishlegs said "that still doesn't answer my question Fishlegs" percy said in a matter-of-factly voice "you guys are going to learn how to your very own dragon "what" "no way" "AWESOME" said my friends almost at the same time "but before you guys handle a real dragon you need to learn how to earn ones trust" hiccup said how do we gain a dragons trust?" I asked him first you can't make him think you're a threat so you remove anything that might be a weapon" he was going to say something else but was interrupted when Snotlout said "all you have to do to train a dragon is show them whose boss watch" Snotlout ran and jumped on hookfang's back but then hookfang felt the weight of his rider and just set himself on fire "ahhh! Hookfang" he yells as his pants catch on fire "hold on" percy said as he grabbed some water out of a bucket and doused him with it." "Now hiccup you were saying" Leo said after a few more words of advice we went into the forest to train our own dragons but we left our armor at the academy "oh before we go someone needs to stay and watch the academy who wants to do it" Astrid asked ruff should do it since she well… er cause she's Ruffnut" Tuffnut said after that a few words were said and the twins got into a full out brawl we left the twins to their little brawl and went to the forest.

Kurt's Pov: "Hey Perce try training that nadder over there" I said to him he walked up to it "Leo fifty drachma that he gets eaten by that dragon" I whispered to Leo "nah" "what why not" I asked him "because he just trained it" I looked and saw that he had trained it hiccup handed him a deadly nadder saddle after a while we found a gronckle that Leo was able to train he named it crunchor, Piper and Jason trained a zippleback that they named the left head herc and the right head ules and Annabeth trained a black and white nadder same as Percy and she named hers stoker and well me I tried training a nadder, a thunderdrum, gronckle etc. but no luck since the one I really wanted was a nightfury since I could train any dragons hiccup said he would give me a ride on toothless on the patrols they did every morning we got back to town, ate a quick dinner and went to bed

(**next morning)** we all woke up at the same time to get ready for the morning patrol I was the second downstairs after five minutes of waiting everyone else came down we all went to our assigned areas of patrol duty and me and hiccup took off to patrol near the sea stacks when we got there the sky had darkened pretty quickly and the wind picked up. Shouldn't we head back now "I asked hiccup as toothless started purring in concern "yeah I think we should" we turned around and tried going back to land but a waterspout had formed and started to pull us in "oh not again!" he yelled "Kurt hold on to something this is going to be one rough landing" just as he said that toothless' tail ripped right off and we flailed right into the spout we burst out of it I was pulled off from where I was sitting on toothless by the wind I hit some branches and I blacked out but before I did I heard a loud thump that's when I lost consciousness

**Me: and that wraps up chapter five of berks heroes will Kurt and hiccup and toothless be alright? Do there friend even know about the water spout**

**Kurt: uh question? Why am I the one always getting knocked out?**

**Me: because you're one of the main characters that are in the story**

**Kurt: can't argue with that logic**

**Me: hurry up and do the ending I have a message appointment in 10 mins.**

**Kurt: why don't you do it?**

**Me: if you don't do it will end up with you dying in later chapters and we wouldn't want that would we?**

**Kurt: fine! Please tell phoenix of what you think of this chapter no flames and he does not own how to train you dragon or Percy Jackson**


	6. Crash landing and a new friend

**Kurt: Hi it's me Kurt and welcome back to Berks Heroes **

**Me: hey that's my line!**

**Kurt: so what**

**Me: fine you do the intro I'm outta of here**

**Kurt: well last time when we ended the fifth chapter me and hiccup had crashed landed on an island with me unconscious (sighs) again well lets see what happened  
><strong>Kurt's P.O.V: I woke up to see my self stuck in a tree branch a couple feet away from the ground but it was to far for me to jump down "hey hiccup uh a little help!" I yelled down to me he helped me get down but not the way I expected he nodded at toothless and he shot a plasma blast at the branch and I fell down "ouch" I said as I got up and brushed myself off "where are we" I asked him "I don't know" he said it was almost sunset so we decided to go back to berk the next day I was out fetching fire wood when I heard some rustling in the bushes next to me was about to draw my sword when I was tackled and what I saw was kind of scary and amazing it was a night fury it wasn't toothless since it had both tail fins I threw off my helmet and threw my sword a couple yards away "easy there buddy— (growl) "I mean girl I'm not going to hurt ya you just scared that's all" she dropped the menacing look and started to smell me I remembered what hiccup taught me at the dragon academy I held out my hand and turned my head a few seconds later I felt I muzzle on my hand I had did it I had trained a dragon.

Hiccups P.O.V: " I wonder what's taking Kurt so long" I thought to myself then I hear the of familiar sound dragon wings beating toothless started growling since we heard it land next to us all of a sudden I saw a black blob come out of the bush towards me and tackled me "no shadow he's a friend!" I heard Kurt yell and the dragon backed off once I could see again, my mouth dropped Kurt, toothless, and the other dragon started laughing when the saw me "b-but how w-where did you even find another night fury" I asked him flabbergasted "actually shadow found me" he told me he told me how shadow tackled him and how he trained her. He finished his story it was already nighttime and started a fire ate a quick dinner and went to sleep.

(Next day) Kurt's P.O.V: I woke up to a small fire and smelt fish with some bread "hey good to see you're awake" hiccup said as I got up shadow was still asleep "here's breakfast he tossed me some fish and a loaf of bread I ate hungrily shadow was already awake and by the time we were ready to leave had eaten raw fish "well we ready to go?" hiccup asked me "yup although this makeshift saddle you made me is quite uncomfortable" he rolled his eyes and we took off little did we know that we were being watched the whole time

**Me: well that concludes the sixth chapter of berk's heroes sorry its so short I'm being tormented by writers block and I'm also really tired you know with school and well life in general**

**Kurt: excuses, excuses your not tired you just lazy **

**Me: shut up Kurt**

**Kurt: let me introduce you to a new friend of mine, oh shadow!**

**Me: no, no leave me alone (runs away from shadow) PLEASE REVIEW SINCE THIS MIGHT BE LAST CHAPTER!**

**au revoir ( jumps behind a desk)**


	7. Hiccup gets engaged

**Me: alright I think I lost her oh hey and welcome back to *breathes heavily* excuse me for a moment. Ok that's better welcome back to another chapter of Berks heroes last time we left off hiccup and Kurt had left Fury Island (that's what I've decided to call it) but someone was watching them but who was it? Let's so what happens in this part of the story with action, suspense, drama with a little bit of romance in this chapter**

**Kurt: there he is!**

***runs away screaming***

Annabeth POV: I heard knocking at the front door of hiccups house and got up to open it when I opened it Astrid was there "Astrid what is it" I asked her groggily a lookout spotted a dragon off the northern coast of the island a night fury" I was fully awake when I heard this and I tried waking the others but they were either to lazy or ignoring me the only other person that would get up piper and I got on stoker and piper got on Achilles and we took off when we got there the academy was there and the rider was close enough to see it was hiccup he landed and we walked up to him " Hiccup where's Kurt" piper asked since he wasn't on toothless back "he should be here in 3, 2, 1" and at that moment a night fury screech pierced the air and Kurt landed on the back of a night fury slightly smaller that toothless "woo what a rush" he said as he got off the night fury and patted it on its nose and the dragon started purring "oh hey guys meet my night fury shadow and it's a female" we asked what had happened and they told us about the waterspout the training of a night fury "huh so you guys think there is an island full of night furies?" Fishlegs asked them obviously excited "yup although we have no clue where it is since we landed there because of the water spout "anyway let's get something to eat I haven't had anything since yesterday" Kurt said "but what about that fish we ate" "that was just a snack" hiccup rolled his eyes and we walked to the great hall.

At the great hall Jason's Pov: I saw hiccup and the others walk in and behind them two night furies I was confused since I thought hiccup said toothless was the only night fury Kurt must have seen me and mouthed to me ill tell you later after a quick meal Hiccup went back home when he was outside astrid said "alright tomorrow is hiccups 19th birthday and we have to make this the best one he ever had!" we all agreed since we all had been talking about it the only one of us who didnt know as Kurt so we gave him the details "i got an idea" Percy said after a few seconds of silence "how about we surprise hiccup with a surprise party" he said "thats a great idea but how are we gonna lure him to the great hall "oh i know how about we kidnap him and take him to the great hall?" piper said enthusiastically "but we will have to tell toothless i dont want to be attacked by a night fury" leo said we all laughed "alright then it's agreed we are going to throw a surprise party for hiccup" fishlegs said and we went our separate ways

Annabeths Pov: i walked of to stoker and petted him on the nose he felt really warm "come on stoker lets get you some water" i told him sympathetically he tried to get up but after a few steps collapsed "someone help!" i cried out and astrid came running up to me "annabeth whats wrong?" she said "its stoker he's really warm" i told her "hold on i'll go get Gothi" she said, a few minute later she flew next to me with Gothi with her. They got off and gothi asked me to move Astrid began to interpret for her "she says he just has a cold and she has the perfect remedy for stoker" she said "oh thank the gods" we went over to her hut and went in, she grabbed something off the shelf and wrote something on piece of paper and gave it to me it read "give to patient twice every eight hours" "thank you gothi" I said as i walked out and popped the cap open and a gave a pill to stoker, and when i felt his skin it was not as warm

Kurt's Pov: i decided to go to the forge since as the son of Hephaestus i needed to do something in a forge, as i walked to the forge i saw hiccup working on toothless tail "hey hiccup" i greeted him "hey Kurt" "you mind if i do some blacksmithing?" i asked him "you're a blacksmith" he asked me in surprise " yup how do you think i made these" i showed him gauntlets "wow,well i won't interrupt you ill be working on toothless tail" "alright" i picked up some scrap metal and started to weld them together it was near sundown when i was finished "i think hiccups gonna like this" i thought to myself as i reviewed my handiwork i put it in a box big enough to fit it and wrapped it up with a piece of rope and got on shadow and flew to the great hall

(skip to party) Hiccup's Pov: "surprise!" everyone shouted when the bag was lifted from my face "happy birthday son" my dad said to me "thanks dad" i told him and hugged him although he hugged a lot more harder "dad... need... to breathe." i said and he let me go "hey Kurt i got you a little something" he said to me while punching my arm he handed me a box, and i opened the top and pulled out a chest plate, and a shin guard, and a helmet the chest plate had a picture of a night fury on it "thanks guys for everything" "enough lets get this party started!" leo yelled and we all shouted in agreement.

Jason's Pov: the way these viking partied was really different from the way we roman's and Greeks celebrated, there was a table overflowing with food, another table filled with presents and a couple musicians playing on the stage. After we got our food we sat down next to fishlegs and the rest of the academy "so you think he's gonna propose to her?" i asked ruff "i don't know although he might someone should watch them" she said "i'll do it" tuff said eagerly "you'll just blow your cover" she said back at him "no i wont" "nu-uh" "uh-huh" after a few more seconds they went out on a full out brawl they were on the floor when i saw hiccup whisper something into Astrid's ear and they went outside "ill be right back" i told them and they saw what I was doing. I sneaked out through one of the windows and went to where hiccup and astrid were,and i hid behind a bush and listened "Astrid we've been dating for three years now and..." "yes hiccup" "i think we should take the next step" he said "you mean-" "yup he said getting on one knee and pulled out a small box and said"Astrid Hofferson will you marry me?" "YES YES YES YES" she said pulling him into a kiss "yes!" i said to myself i backed up from my hiding place when i heard "Jason we know you're there." Hiccup said "hey guys." I said sheepishly as I popped up from my hiding place "congrats guys now are we going to tell the village or keep this a secret" i said hiccup looked at Astrid in the eyes and said "tell the village tell, tell the archipelago no tell the whole world me and astrid are getting married" we walked in and hiccup went up to his dad and whispered the news into his ear, he got up and said "can i have everyone's attention" and the great hall went quiet "my son has just told me that he and astrid are getting married!" when they heard this the entire hall blew up in applause "took you guys long enough" kurt said "we didn't have to be here long enough to know that you guys love each other just as much as leo likes playing pranks" piper told him "wait you like to pull pranks?!" the twins said at the same time "piper what have you done" i thought to myself but i forgot about it when the party continued through out the night

***waves a white flag* Me: alright alright you win you can take over the intro**

**Kurt: good anyway,hiccup and astrid finally got engaged what will snotlout think of the news lets find out next time on Berks Heroes**

**P.S.: thats right I'm Hiccstrid through and through!**


	8. sisters,a painful past and a wedding pt1

**Kurt: hey everyone and welcome back to and welcome back to another chapter of Berks Heroes i don't want you guys getting boring with me talking so with out further ado i bring to you chapter six of Berks heroes BTW: ignore the banging in the closet**

Hiccups P.O.V: it was only one more day till the wedding and the whole village was helping out for the preparations i was walking with kurt through the village " you know you will have to become chief pretty soon" he said "don't remind me" i said "hiccup if you handle... oomph!" he said as he was hit with a sack of paint then i went into a laughing fit that was until i was also hit in the back i then heard the twins and leo laughing behind a wall. i looked at kurt and we had the same look in each others eyes "ready" i nodded "CHARGE!" he yelled as we ran up towards the wall and while that happened a barrage of paint sacks came down on us we crossed the wall and tackled the attackers "have a taste of your own medicine" kurt yelled while shoving paint sacks in the twins faces "ahh alright we give we give" leo yelled running away while kurt chasing him and that left the twins scrambling over each other trying to run away from shadow. after watching this go on for at least two minutes a horn sounded signaling that a ship was approaching we ran towards the dock a watched the events unfold

(21st century) kim's P.O.V: it had been five weeks, five weeks since kurt went missing i was feeling pretty down and with nothing to do at home i decided to go for a walk around the park i left a note for my foster parents and told them where i would be, after a few minutes of walking around aimlessly i decided to go into the wood to think i went to my little concealed area to go on wonder what was i doing with my life. after a while i thought i was hearing a voice in me head it was telling me turn around,i did'nt want to but i started turing against my will what i saw before me nearly gave me a heart attack i dark round circle thingy and it was sucking me in i tried running but i was sucked into it i tried screaming for help, but to no avail i was sucked in before i knew it then everything went dark

(back in 1017) Kurts P.O.V.: i heard the horn but i decided that it wasnt my business so i decided to go flying with shadow we had just finished a new trick we were working on with a few kinks needed to be worked out was when i saw the portal it appeared a few hundered feet away from me and dropped out a girl then the portal disappeared it took a minute to find out who that was, then it hit me it was my baby sister kim "shadow we have to save" i yelled and she dove for her then she leveled off "you got her?" i asked she nodded and i let out a sigh of relief "come on girl lets head back to the village" and she turned back towards berk.

Annabeth's P.O.V: we had already left the docks apparently the ships were from tribes invited to the wedding we were walking back to astrids house when i saw shadow land near hiccups house and it looked like he was carrying a girl and the strange part was that it looked like his 12 year old sister "did you guys see that" i asked "yeah i never seen kurt look like that before" piper said with a hint of worry in her voice "come on lets see whats wrong" astrid said walking towards hiccups house and we followed behind her.

Stoic's P.O.V: i was talking with the chief from dragonwing island when kurt broke through the door "by odin lad! whats wrong" i asked him i saw that he had a little girl in his arms "i need a bed and get gothi!" he yelled i pointed up towards hiccups room and sent for gobber to get gothi "what's up with him" jason asked "wish i knew" i said to myself

Hiccup's P.O.V: i had just finished changing into my armor which i wore for formal occasions and whenever i went flying when kurt burst through my bedroom "you could've knocked you... know" i said before i saw the girl in his arms. "Put her on the bed" i said he walked over gently walked over to it and put her down "who is she?" i asked him knowing that i was prying into his private life but i could really care less at the moment "she's my sister" he said after a couple of minutes of silence gothi came up into my room "over there i pointed to her" she checked kurts sister for any major injuried but then gave me the all clear signal "she'll be alright" i told kurt and he broke down in tears gothi left the room,and i sat down next to kurt "you really must care about her" i said with sympathy "she's all i have left my mom died of cancer,my brother was killed in a skirmish in Afgahnistan, and my human father doesn't care about us, in fact we had to move to a foster home i remeber my moms last words they were ;take care of your sister kurt." he said i walked out of the room and i saw astrid,leo,annabeth,piper and the others coming up the stairs when the saw me "i suggest we leave him alone for awhile" i said quietly "but who was that girl?" astrid asked "his sister" i replied and with that we all went to the great hall to practice for the wedding the very next night


	9. Sister,a wedding & a painful past pt2

A Sister, a Painful past, and a Wedding Pt. 2

Kim's P.O.V: I woke up and found myself inside a room, and above me was a window I stood up on the bed to see outside, it was daytime and I had no idea where I was, I noticed that if I jumped out of the window it would have been a long way down I saw a door and thought about going through there I was about to get up when I heard someone on the other side of the door so I jumped back into bed pretending to be unconscious I then heard a voice, it was a man's voice it said "kurt… kurt wake up!" "Kurt that's my brother's name" I thought to myself "huh, oh hey hiccup what is it" apparently he had been sleeping next to the bed in hair and I did not see him "go get something to eat I'll watch her" hiccup said "are you sure?" "Yup that's my brothers voice "I thought myself "not a problem" hiccup said "alright thanks kurt said as he left the room and I fell asleep again.

Hiccups Pov: I sat down on the chair next to the bed and then toothless came in "hey bud" I said as he laid down next to me and started purring softly. I just sat in that chair to watch Kim while her brother went to get something to eat, I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, it was my dad "dad what's up?" I asked "hiccup one of our patrols found a berserker ship they weren't armed but they told them to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper i threw it down in anger, no not anger it would probably be described as something between rage and pure hate "dagur's gone too far he can threaten me all he wants but him threatening my friends my family! No he was to be stopped, he has to be" I said slamming my fist onto the table next to me I had totally forgotten about kim being in the room I remembered when I heard her say "can a girl get some sleep without some guy being mad" "heh sorry" I said sheepishly "well I should probably go and check on the final preparations I'll just leave you guys to talk" my dad said with that he walked out of my room "I'm hiccup" I said "kim" she said shyly "where am I?" she asked "you are on berk" I answered to her trying to not make her feel uncomfortable I was about to say something when I heard a knock at the door "come in" I said it was kurt he was covered in what looked like chicken, cod , and I hopefully think was chocolate "whoa what happened to you" trying to contain my laughter "word to the wise do not invite Viking into a food fight" that's when I started laughing even kim was laughing probably harder than me "well good to see your awake" he said "kurt' she said as she ran up to him and hugged him "yeah good to see you to sis" he said "hey hiccup you ready" he asked me "for what" I questioned back "for your sword lessons I promised that I would teach you" "oh know I remember" I said "yeah totally" "hey kim you want to come" kurt asked "sure" she said and with that we walked out the door "kurt whistled for shadow to come and I did the same when our dragons came kim hid behind me "what the heck are those?" she asked "dragons don't worry they won't hurt you" I said as she nervously stepped out from behind me, shadow and toothless sniffed her. Kurt got on shadows back and Kim with him "oh uh Kim you might want to hold on" kurt warned her "whyyyyyyy" she said the end became extended as we took off.

Kim's P.O.V: when we arrived at the arena my hair was a mess "couldn't you have warned me before that takeoff" I asked as I rubbed the tears out my eyes "I did" "that wasn't much of a warning" I told him we got off shadow and kurt told me stay outside "look for a sword that fits you" he said hiccup tried every sword but they were either too heavy where he couldn't lift the thing, or too light where if he swung the sword flew out of his hand "I figured this would happen" kurt said as he rummaged through a box "you did?" hiccup asked "yup I've seen you with a sword and to put it nicely I think your lack of skill would kill the enemy that's why I made this" he said pulling out a long box "a box" hiccup asked "no open the box you idiot" hiccup opened and pulled out a civil war Calvary saber "wow it's light and fits in my hand" hiccup said "it's made out of a special metal" I found when I went flying a couple days ago" "HEY SLACKERS QUIT THE TALKING AND START THE FIGHTING!" I yelled at them "and with that they began.

(Later that evening) Hiccups P.O.V: it was nearly time for the wedding and Kurt said I had done pretty well in our fencing lessons that he said that was my first and last lesson. We got ready for the wedding that was about to start in approximately one hour when I was done I dawned on my armor and Kurt wore a Greek toga and kim just wore her clothes she had one we landed in front of the great hall ten minutes before the start when I was finally ready I got to where I was positioned and then the music (after the wedding) we were thanking everyone for coming and for the gift's we received and gobber and dad were getting drunk over ale and a band was playing in the background then I head Kurt's voice behind us "I would like to dedicate a song to the newly wedded couple" he said as he brought out his guitar "ruff, tuff hit it" said as the twins started playing the drums and tuff what looked like a slightly bigger version of the guitar and he started singing

You got your hair down  
>You got that look in your eye<br>That says come here and get me boy  
>Lay me down and love me just right, yeah<br>Ain't goin no where  
>I got a bottle of wine<br>I got nothin' but time on my hands  
>And I'm gonna be your man tonight, ah yes I am<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I can't imagine doin' nothin but what I'm doin<br>Just layin' round tangled up with you  
>We got our buzz on sippin' on a little something<br>I need your lovin'  
>Just keep them kisses comin'<p>

It's been a long week  
>I've been missin' me some you<br>All I wanna do is get your lips on mine  
>Girl if you only knew, hey<p>

Don't stop killin' me baby  
>Don't stop drivin' me crazy<br>I swear there's honey on your lips  
>Baby give me one more long slow kiss.<p>

and the song ended "well Mrs. haddock shall we" i asked astrid she said with smirk "we shall" and we kissed passionately we heard the guys cheering behind us i would have been annoyed but right there i didn't have a care in the world

**(breaks door down) ME: hey guys i hoped you enjoyed this two part episode of Berks Heroes now time for to beat the crap out of Kurt excuses me.**

**AI: hiccup does not own httyd only kurt kim and other oc's in this story although he wishes he does own it**


	10. a talk with a god and a beserker attack

**Me: alright where is he… oh hey there and welcome to another chapter of Berks Heroes I tried to make this chapter extra long since I wont be able to post the entire next week (sighs) anyway lets get started.**

Percy's P.O.V: after the wedding reception was over we all went our separate ways I went with fishlegs, leo went with snotlout, ruff and tuff went home and hiccup and astrid went flying I saw kurt in the corner putting his guitar away, he was talking to kim I walked over there to talk to him "hey kurt!" I called to him "oh hey percy what's up?" he asked me " I had no idea you played the guitar and you sing pretty good to" I said "my sister here taught me… well to sing at least" he said "really you need your younger sister to teach you to sing" I mocked him "yeah, why am I not embarrassed I don't know" he answered with a I'm-gonna-kill-you-look "well anyway im gonna head out to the forge" he told me as he walked out the door "really can you not be in a forge for a whole day?" I asked him "im a son of Hephaestus I need to be in a forge" he yelled I shrugged my shoulders and got on the back of troy to take a couple laps around the island.

Kurt's P.O.V: I got to the forge and dismounted shadow I saw gobber working on a couple swords "hey gobber" I greeted him "hello there lad quite the party up there ain't it?" he asked partly still drunk "pffft that's putting it mildly how long do these thing last" I asked him "oh about three days at the most" he said "well that is what I would expect from Vikings" I said "well ill just be working on something" I said as I pulled out some metal I had found in the mountains. I probably worked on that thing half the night the end product was a shield it was similar to the one captain America has but with a slightly different color scheme and it was gronkle iron and not vibranium. I put the shield on my back and decided to do the emblem on it tomorrow I was flying towards hiccups house when I though I saw something flash behind and underneath his room I thought it was just the ale but I saw it again this time it was on the wall and moving "shadow land on his roof" I said she crooned in confusion but obeyed I watched as the and the shimmering object turned out to be a dagger I waited until the assassin went in his room and jumped on the wind sill "a bit late to be up don't you think?" I said the figure jumped in surprise and I took that to my advantage I tackled him we fought on the floor I saw hiccup jolt awake in the corner of my eye and then I heard toothless growling getting in front of hiccup that unfortunately distracted me and that caused the cloaked figure to escape unsheathe the dagger and charged hiccup I luckily pushed him out of the way just in time but the blade missed the intended target and instead stabbed me in the waist and I crumpled to the ground clutching my side. Then heard a night fury screech and shadow pushed the assassin to the ground the cloak he was wearing fell off and I heard hiccup mutter one name "Savage" dagur's right hand man "one of these days you won't be so lucky boy" he said as he ran out of the room and through the window, with that the fight was over.

Astrid's P.O.V: I was sleeping next to hiccup when I heard a loud noise I got up and saw to figures on the floor fighting hiccup lit a candle and it was kurt and a hooded figure toothless got in a defensive stance in front of hiccup as the "battle" if that's what you wanna call it ensued, I guess that distracted kurt and he got stabbed in the waist as he crumpled to the ground, shadow flew in and attacked the man who dared attack her rider the cloak fell off and hiccup said the man's name "Savage" he said with words full of hate "one of these days you won't be so lucky boy" he yelled as he jumped out of the window . Hiccup and me went to help kurt "im okay im okay" he said although clearly he was not. Stoick was upstairs a couple seconds later "what happened here" he asked "savage… he was here tried to kill hiccup" he said that sentence in a lot of pain "alright laddie lets get you to the healers" my father-in-law said "man that's gonna take some getting used to" I thought to myself we helped kurt get on shadow, she was about to take off but kurt stopped her when he gripped his side "no I can't hurts to much" he "sorry girl looks like your walking to the healers" hiccup said and she purred in concern for her rider. When we got outside I saw the others standing outside looking confused "what happ—whoa kurt you don't look so good" leo said I looked at him and he was right he was having a hard time breathing, and he was trying to stay conscious "kurt hey kurt you still with us buddy" percy said "just barely" he croaked "move, let me through" I heard kim saying as she pushed everyone out of the way when she saw kurt her eyes became inhumanly large "oh my gods what happened" she asked "enough kurt's losing blood we need to get him to a healer and fast" hiccup said I loved it when he went all serious and caring he would make a great chief someday we ran to the hut and knocked well more like banged on the door "gothi opened the door "kurt he needs your help" I said she motioned to the table in the middle of the room we laid him there and we got kurt's toga off. We had to look away the wound kurt had would probably make dagur faint it certainly made fishlegs faint, gothi forced outside and told us to wait so we decided to be good Vikings and do what we we're told and it's pretty hard to do that if your with the twins, kim was pacing back and forth "is he gonna be all right? He as to be, right" she asked anxiously "relax kim gothi knows what she's doing" piper told her "he's gonna be alright" although the look she had said she wasn't sure, I decided to do some investigating of my own I went back to our room where the main event happened, in the middle of the floor was the dagger that was used for the assassination attempt. I picked it up and looked at the blade it was really thin I put the edge of my finger on the base of the blade and immediately pulled my finger away "gods that hurt" I said it was sharp I now saw how kurt lost a lot of blood a couple minutes after the fight I decided to talk gobber about the dagger "hey gobber you in here" I yelled into the forge "just a minute" he called back "now what can I do for you Mrs. Haddock he said "I need you to check what type of metal that was used to form this blade" I said giving him the dagger "hmmm it looks like that same things used for samurai swords" he said after running his finger on the back of the dagger "im confused" I said "have you ever seen a samurai sword" he asked me "yeah curved and really sharp" I replied "the metal the makers use is called tamahagane it's a really rare and if formed into a blade can become very deadly, why did you want to know?" he asked "oh just wondering thanks gobber" I said running out of the forge "oh there are astrid" annabeth said "how's kurt holding up" I said "he'll live luckily the wound wasn't that deep" his sister said "where'd you go anyway" hiccup asked "well if you need to know I did some investigating" I responded "and I found out that this dagger is not of Viking origin its blade is a Japanese called tamahagane it's a really rare metal if sharpened, can be deadly. In fact it's a miracle Kurt survived" I finished there was a silence then a warning horn sounded, "what's happening" Jason asked when we got to Stoick ships coming in from the north and you can guess who that might be" "Dagur" we all said "hiccup you take the other riders and attack the ships first if they get past you then we'll be the second line of defense" stiock ordered his son "got it dad riders mount up" and with that we mounted our dragons and headed into battle.

Kurt's P.O.V: I was lying in the bed gothi had set up for me I had fallen asleep and that was when I had the dream "kurt, kurt get up" said a voice "who are you I asked" it's me Hephaestus (A/N: about time huh) "dad what took you so long?" I asked "im sorry son but Zeus wouldn't let me intervene until now," he said, "ok as far as excuses go that's pretty good actually" "well what is it" I questioned "come with me your friends are in danger" before I was able to say anything he whisked us away and we transported to the top of the mountain in the middle of the island what I saw was terrifying, dagur's armada had grown in size 300 more ships from the looks of it they had surrounded the entire island and landing craft were coming ashore "what do we do can we win this fight?" I asked "this battle im afraid not my son berk will fall, but do not worry you will retake it" he said "wait you said my friends are in danger what did you mean by that" I asked he pointed northward and I saw my friends fending off the berserkers they were doing it but they wouldn't last long the birds eye view switched to hiccup and toothless fighting 3 berserker warriors then it disappeared "what should I do" I asked my father "go help your friends together the 12 of you will be berks heroes, oh and watch out" and the dream ended a berserker rushed through the door saw and tried to attack me, I quickly dodged his attack grabbed my shield and knocked him out I mounted shadow and took off to warn stiock and then help hiccup. In my head I heard my dad "go my son complete your destiny, be who were meant to be.

**Me: there you guys have it this is by far the longest chapter I have made what will happen will kurt and his friends be all right?**

**Hiccup: of course we will right bud (toothless licks his face happily) no stop it aww man you know that doesn't wash off.**

**Me: I don't knot own httyd or Percy Jackson BTW: who's excited to see how to train your dragon 2 and reviews welcome, no flames but constructive criticism is requested and until next time**


	11. meeting with a prince

**Me: hey everyone I'm back from vacay! Anyway I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here is the 11****th**** chapter of Berks Heroes p.s. Greek will be in italics and bold **

Kim's P.O.V: I was staying in Astrid's bedroom a couple of minutes before the attack started, when it did she told me stay in her room which I happily did. I was watching the battle unfold around me when a berserker ran into the room and charged me with sword in hand, I did a tuck n' roll dodging the blade just in the nick of time I grabbed a hand mirror and slammed it on his head, needless to say the berserker would probably feel it the next day. I decided to get out of there but I didn't want to go out there empty-handed, I looked around after a few seconds of looking around I saw a bow and next to it a quiver full of arrows "huh that's convenient" I thought to myself, I grabbed the bow and put the quiver on my back. The first thing that came to mind was to look for Kurt which was pretty easy since he was standing next to his dragon fighting at least three berserkers it was obvious he needed help since his dragon was preoccupied with other problems I notched an arrow into the bow, and fired, it was a good shot the arrow flew straight and true and it the middle soldier and he fell down dead. Kurt quickly took down the other two and I ran out to meet him "kim what I the world are you doing out here" he said when he saw me "I got bored" was the excuse I had he just rolled his eyes and sighed "duck" he told me, he swung his sword over my head and hit a berserker with an axe after a few seconds after that the chief came over and said to my brother "kurt you have to get hiccup out of here he's the only hope berk has left in defeating dagur and his men" "I'll protect him with my last breath _**and my hades strike me down otherwise**__"_ he said the last part in a language I didn't understand "uh okay the remaining defenders will try to hold them long enough for you guys to retreat" when he said that he ran back into the fray "you know how to use a sword right?" my brother said "kinda" I replied "what do you mean kind of?" he asked as he brought down another berserker "you know never mind just stay close to me" he whistled and his dragon landed next to him in a defensive position as he mounted on her "come on we need find the others" he told as he raised his shield to block an axe that was thrown at him we took off and found the others near a steep hill "kurt what are doing here" Astrid asked "hiccup your father told me to get you out of here he'll hold them off as long as he can" just as he said that the defense had been breached hiccup thought for a while "alright lets go" he said we took off I looked behind us and saw a man with a tattoo on his left eye with a crossbow, he fired probably aiming for hiccups back but instead it hit my brother.

Hiccup's P.O.V: I turned around and saw Kurt clutching his side "kurt!" Kim yelps "I'm fine my armor slowed it down a little" he said pulling it out "owww" he said when he pulled it out I looked behind me and saw berk it was just a small speck now in the horizon but you could see black flames, dagur was burning down berk. I swore to all the gods I would be back someday and someday I'll make dagur regret ever messing with my home and my people after a few hours of flying Jason said "hey guys what's that" he pointed towards the north I looked to where he was pointing it was a long dark form, I grabbed my looking glass it was land "land its land" I said to the others we all cheered since we were pretty tired and not to mention hungry. We landed just before sundown in a forest "I wonder where we are" Fishlegs said "this place isn't on our maps" "hmmm you're right" I said we were walking and before I knew it I was upside down "hiccup!" Astrid yelled and after that, bola was launched at the others and they got wrapped up around different trees we told our dragons to hide which they did reluctantly a few minutes of struggling to get free a group of nasty looking men walked out from behind a few trees "well, well, well look what we have here" one of them that I immediately ruled out as the leader of the bunch "I want the pretty one with black hair" one of them said I realized he was talking about kim, kurt clasped his sisters hand tightly "you keep your hands off her or else" he warned "or else what" he said as he punched him in his side the same place where the stab wound was he accidently let go of kim and grabbed his side as the man grabbed kim "please she's just a child" piper pleaded the man hesitated it was just long enough for kurt to recover what I saw next was unbelievable, kurt did a war cry and a flame appeared from his hand he launched it from his hand it hit the bandit and he went up in flames, kim ran to Kurt's side the other bandits drew short swords "I wouldn't do that if I were you since you guys would face my squadron of dragons" it took me a while to realize he was talking about toothless and shadow and the other dragons. They looked around and of course didn't see anything dragon or otherwise, they continued to go forward kurt snapped his fingers and our dragons popped up from their hiding place growling, and snarling needless to say they ran. Kurt cut the others bonds and helped down from the trap I was in we all started talking with each other relieved that we were alive; Kurt went to talk to Kim.

Kurt's P.O.V: I walked over to Kim who was cleaning her bow "hey" I said to her "what are you?" she asked "I'm a demigod: half-mortal half- god, I am the son of Hephaestus Greek god of blacksmiths, Percy Annabeth, piper, Leo, and Jason are also demigods, children of Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, and Jupiter or Zeus take your pick" I answered her "why didn't why tell me" she asked with tears in her eyes "I did it to protect you there are a lot of things out there that would like nothing more to see me and other demigods dead and I thought you would think I was a freak or something I didn't want that to happen" I told her "kurt your my brother I would never think that of you demigod or otherwise" she said wiping tears from her eyes I smiled "thanks" I told her as we hugged each other. Just then we heard a horn and we walked to where the others were "pipes what's happening" I asked her, she just shrugged a group of horseback riders approached us hiccup went to greet them "hiccup be careful" Percy warned "aren't I always careful?" he said, I looked at him "uh don't answer that." I smirked. When they were close enough he said "I am hiccup had—" that was as far as he got as the rider in front drew a sword and a number of weapons could be heard being drawn, the rider said "I should kill you where you stand dragon rider" toothless growled and kim drew her bow and said "you'd be dead before your first stroke" the tension was so thick a knife couldn't cut through it finally someone broke the silence "put away the sword general" a voice behind the horsemen said "but my prince" "I said put away the sword" "yes your excellency" the general replied he sheathed his sword and they parted to show a man in a silver breastplate and a sword on the steeds right flank "I am Prince Darien heir to the throne of Marus and commander of her armies who might you be?" he asked in a friendly but sort of commanding way "I am hiccup heir to throne of berk**( was a chief given a throne can you guys answer this in the reviews thanks) **well once we liberate it that is" hiccup replied bowing in respect we also did likewise even the dragons bowed "what do you mean liberate?" Darien asked "our tribe was attacked by another tribe called the berserkers lead by a man named Dagur the deranged" at this the prince stopped him "you know dagur?" "Yeah tried killing me and my friends a couple times, why?" hiccup asked Darien looked straight into our eyes and said "dagur was my brother."

**Me: well I hoped you like this chapter I was thinking about what to write for the entire week**

**Kurt: seriously a line from lord of the rings?**

**Me: yup :-D, I probably should done this a long time ago im going to give a description of what Kurt looks like**

**Hair: black, in a buzz cut in the beginning of the story now it's kinda like how Aragorn had his hair in the lord of the rings except with bangs covering his right eye **

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin tone: olive skin tone**

**Weapons: his gauntlets, shield, and celestial bronze sword I made it that celestial bronze can effect berserkers**

**Powers: can summon fire like Leo**

**Personality: kind, gentle, a man of his word and a fierce fighter**

**Age: 14**

**Well there you have it next chapter I might make a description of kim**


	12. A Night Under the Stars

**Hiccup: um, what do I say?**

**Me: the intro, do the *moans* intro**

**Hiccup: ok and im going to make this quick so here it is, the 12 chapter of Berks Heroes! Um Phoenix you ok? **

Hiccup's P.O.V: "he's your what!?" I said, "Dagur is my brother" the prince replied to say the least I was confused, shocked, and so were the others. "I'm sure you have a lot questions and I will answer all of them in due time, but not here I will take you back to our capital city we'll be safe there." The prince said "you're going to take these… these dragon riders into our capital city and into the palace!" yelled a soldier on one of the horses, "what's wrong with people riding dragons?" I asked "more specifically us?" Kurt continued. Thank Odin that Darien stepped in before anything else was done "enough! Know your place general I said I am taking these people to the palace dragon riders, or not. Now go inform to guards at the wall that they should expect my return immediately" he then turned to us, and said "Now you ten, I will bring you to our capital city, and once we get there you tell me your story so I can figure out if you are a threat or not." We agreed and followed him to a huge walled city, we then entered into a marble castle and followed the prince to a room "now tell me your story who are you people and where do you come from?" he asked "what is there to tell? We already told you who we are and wha—""yes that your tribe was attacked by my brother's army, but I wasn't talking to you five I was talking to them" had started to say when the prince stopped me, but all of us were surprised when he pointed to Kurt and the others. "wha… what do you mean?" asked kurt "Vikings rarely, no correction never wear armor like that, now, Who. Are. You.

Kurt's P.O.V: we just stood there looking at each other wondering what to do, I finally made up my mind to tell him who we are "Prince Darien we are demigods: half god, half human I am the son of Hephaestus, Percy is a son of sea god( I forgot how to spell his dads name so please forgive me) Jason is the son of Jupiter, Annabeth is the goddess of wisdoms daughter, Athena, and Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite and my sister I don't know about her but she might be a child of Apollo oh , and leo is my half-brother he is also a son of Hephaestus " the last part I whispered to him, the prince was looking suspicious "look if you don't believe me I'll show you, do you have a training room?" I asked him "_no_ _but we have a swimming pool._ Of course we have a training room it down the hall to your right; I'll meet you there in ten minutes." We arrived there and the prince was there waiting "well im waiting" see what did I tell ya. I concentrated all my power to my hand and a flame burst into it I aimed at a training dummy, and then dummy burst into flame, after that we all showed him our abilities although piper and Annabeth had a hard time proving that we were telling the truth. "Alright I believe you so you will stay at the castle as my guests and you will also be under my protection, now let's get you guys some new clothes." He seemed a lot friendlier and heart-warming "that sounds good to us!" I said and we followed him to your rooms.

Hiccup's P.O.V: after we had gotten to our rooms, and we all said good night, but I couldn't sleep so I went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air when I felt some arms wrap around my waist "hey couldn't sleep either?" Astrid asked "hey." I said kissing her forehead we just stood there looking out over the city "hey want to go on a flight?" I asked her "sure I'd love to just let me get stormfly to wake up" a few minutes later we on the balcony and we took off and we landed on a hill and let toothless and stormfly walk off somewhere "wow I think I just found my favorite spot in Marus." I said to Astrid, the view was amazing, the northern lights shining in the distance Sarum the capitol city glimmering in the distance and the stars twinkling in the night sky "it's beautiful almost as beautiful as a the woman I married" I said to her "oh Astrid I love" I told her "I love you to hiccup" she said was we kissed. For the rest of the night we just lay in each other's embrace and watched shooting stars fly by in fact the gentle night breeze, and the warmth emitting through our bodies we fell asleep there on that hill. "Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" I woke to find Jason standing over us toothless, and stormfly were still sleeping "Jason what's wrong?" Astrid said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "we thought you guys were kidnapped, we were so worried." He said "Jason tell the others were ok well be at the castle in a few minutes." I told him, he then nodded and flew back to Sarum "well come on milady, we mustn't keep the public waiting." I said t Astrid in a sophisticated tone, "yes lets go." She said in the same tone, it must been funny since she smiled "it's been a while since I've seen that smile" I told her "it's only been three days" she said "I know it's just that you look a lot more beautiful when you smile that's all" she blushed "well come on dragon boy let's go back to Sarum." We arrived twenty minutes later we saw Kurt and the others running towards us, "whoa! Slow down there Kurt what's wrong?" I asked him "the prince has called us to his chambers I don't know why but he said it was important." He said gasping for breath "then lead the way" we asked a guard for directions to the princes chambers and he led us there, we entered, and we saw a table with pastries "Ah kurt, I'm glad you came here, Hiccup im glad to see your safe, please sit down." He said gesturing to some chairs "what seems to be the problem prince Darien?" Annabeth asked "please just call me Darien and as for the problem it's about Dagur, you see he's about to… – to be continued-.

**Kurt: wow! A cliffhanger that is cruel.**

**Me: don't judge! Sorry I haven't been able to upload in a while the laptop I was using had problems well anyway I hoped you enjoyed the twelfth chapter of Berks Heroes leave a review and I put a little fluff I hope you like it tell me if it was too much or too little. Anyway until next time**


	13. Battle of the golden fields part 1

Kurt's P.O.V: "my brother has found you guys." The prince said, "How is that even possible we covered our tracks, unless someone told him where we were." I said, "you didn't let me finish, he gave us a message he said that I should give up or he will send an invasion fleet towards Marus he is giving us three days to consider it." He said, "Well what are going do?" Annabeth asked "you guys are under my protection and if Dagur wants a fight he'll get a fight." Dairen replied "but he has 500,000 berserkers at his command, that's not the navy counting." Hiccup said. The prince was about to say something when a guard came running up to him, and whispered something to him "thank you William I'll tell them immediately." He said as Darien dismissed him "a ship has been spotted nearing our dock" he said, "Is it berserker?" Astrid asked, "See for yourself" he gave her a looking glass "it's berkian hiccup it's a ship from berk." She said laughing "really, let me see." He said taking the object from her "it is im going to greet them".

"Hiccup I suggest you wait, there might be berserkers on that ship" fishlegs said "you're right legs, but how can we find out?" "I got it!" annabeth shouted Darien can we borrow some of your armor?" she asked "sure, but may I ask why?" he asked she told us the plan ten minutes later we were in Marutian armor, and on one of there ships heading to meet the ship from Berk, we stopped them midway and we saw Stoick, gobber, and some others from the village "who are and what are you doing here?" hiccup asked his dad "we are refugees from the village of berk we were attacked and our village destroyed, please give us passage into your city." he said, "Very well, but first we need to check your ship." I said walking up to him. He gave us a nod and searched the ship, no berserkers, "you may enter oh, and it's good to see you again dad" Hiccup said removing his helmet "hiccup is that you?" gobber asked "yes it is gobber, now lets get you ashore we have a lot to catch up on." And we arrived at the docks, and went to shore.

Hiccup's P.O.V: we arrived at the castle and we introduced my dad, gobber and some other villagers to the prince after the others had gotten settled in darien came up to me "hiccup come with me bring your friends also." we entered a beautiful garden "hiccup I know that Dagur outnumbers my forces twenty to one east of here there is a village just like you kurt, hiccup I need you and your friends to go there and ask for there help." he said "we'll leave immediately" i told him. I told my dad what had happened, and he said the usual things a father would say to his son, and the prince gave us a map and we got on our dragons and flew off. it was nearly sundown when we decided to rest, percy got some firewood, Kim went out hunting and brought back ten rabbits, and the others helped keep a look out for trouble. It was already night when we all returned, and we were sitting around the fire warming ourselves while we talked about random things that was when i noticed kurt he was standing guard underneath a true, a cold gust of wind came through the trees, and i saw kurt shiver i walked up to him "Kurt go warm yourself by the fire i can take the watch for now." I told him "thanks hic, by the way how far are from the village by now?"he asked "Ummm let me check." I said pulling out the map Darien gave me "Oh here we are here, right in the middle of Craven's Point and the evergreen forest, so we should be there tomorrow if we keep this pace up." i said showing him the map, "thats good, now i'm going to myself something to eat" he said walking towards the campfire, all of a sudden he was tackled by a figure in a cloak and three more also appeared, they threw bola at our dragons to prevent them from helping us, then they turned towards us and drew knives, Kurt was on the ground, and his eyes were closed i feared the worst. "Throw down your weapons and surrender, and we might let you live, but first give us all you have." one of them said, behind him i saw kurt move he was alive, "do as he says" I told the others "what?!" snotlot yelled "you want us to listen to him?" "yes snotlout" he reluctantly dropped him sword and the others followed suit, after we did that they tied us up "please tell me you have a plan?" astrid said "yeah it involves kurt." i told her with a smug look on my face. She looked in the direction where the bandits had tossed him thinking he was dead, but he was gone.

Kurt's P.O.V: my head was throbbing from when the butt of the sword hit my head but i managed to crawl away from the tree the bandits had tossed me I hid in the shadows wondering what the heck i should do. Suddenly it hit me, I climbed up into one of the trees and activatedthe claws on my gauntlets, i took out two of the bandits which meant there were two more to take out. i walked to one of them and knocked him out with my shield, i picked up a knife one of them dropped and took the last one out, "so I'm guessing that was your plan hiccup." astrid said "now do you mind getting us out of here!" percy yelled, "hold your pegesai perce im coming." i told him I freed hiccup and astrid first, and then worked my way down "who were those guys?" Leo asked "I dunno lets check" hiccup said as he kneeled next to one of them "they got nothing one them so we can't find out who they are." I said "ummm guys shouldn't we free the dragons?" kim asked we had forgotten all about our dragons during what happened, we cut their bonds and a few seconds later weheard marching and it was getting closer "guys weapons up." then it stopped "well i guess that was it" piper said' but right after she said that five guys surrounded us with spears at the ready pointing at our chests our dragons got in front of us, and got into a defensive stance growling and roaring at the men.

Me: hey guys im wrote this from my cousin's ipad sorry for the delay in the updating well here it is chapter 13


	14. The Battle of the Golden field part 2

**Hey guys welcome back to Berks Heroes when we ended the chapter Hiccup, Kurt, and the others were surrounded by spear men just after they had gotten out of the bandit problem, well without further ado here is chapter 14: battle of the golden fields part 2**

Shadow's P.O.V: we got in front of our riders and took a defensive stance, i growled at the soldiers to get back "easy girl." Kurt said while raising his shield. All of a sudden we heard a deep voice yell in some other language that even i didn't understand, and they backed off, and made way for a man in golden armor "toothless what's happening?" I asked him " I don't know." he answered back his pupils in slits "Dad!?" Jason suddenly yelled after staring at the man for a few seconds, the man turned to him and said "young man I assure you I am not your father. Now who are and what is your business in Moldavia?" I heard Hiccup gasp "we're here." he said in a whisper to Astrid, he stepped and said "we come from Sarum the prince is in need of your aid-" he didn't get any further since the man raised his hand "i suggest we talk in safer areas it is not safe here at night come with me." our riders mounted us and we followed the band towards a fort, we then were lead into a throne room. "Leave us!" he commanded some servants and guards, soon the room was empty.

Kurt's P.O.V: the leader of the men was wearing imperial gold so he was definitely roman, I learned about them from the books back at camp half-blood "Hello Jason, Kurt, and Hiccup I've been expecting you." he said "How do you know who we are?" I asked him "I've known you guys for ten thousand years" he said all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light from the man's direction, it was so bright we looked away when it was gone the room had changed there was a banquet table, a few low lying couches, but the man had changed the most,, he was in a snow white toga, a golden laurel was on his head, but the most shocking part about him was holding a lightning bolt. I gasped"Lord Zeus" I said bowing down to the head honcho of the gods "and as for your problem I will aid you and Darien in defeating Dagur" he said. Jason spoke all of a sudden "but dad the prophecy berk was destroyed doesn't that mean we failed?" he asked "No that prophecy had nothing to do with berk being destroyed because it was false." "what do you mean false?" Fishlegs asked "rephrase, it was a true prophecy but it happened 20 years before Dagur was even born, yes it included Greek demigods but they ended up destroying Berk because there we killed in battle. Now Berk was overrun two weeks ago whats the date now?" he asked.

"August 20" Astrid answered "correct, in fact this is a lot bigger than Dagur or the berserker tribe it includes you Hiccup" he said looking directly at him "Me?" he asked uncertainly "Yes oh by the way you guys should get back the battle is about to start" he said, and with a flick of his wrist he opened a portal, and on the other side there was a wheat field and one side was a large camp with the banner of Marus flying on a pole, and on the other side was a much larger camp with a berserker banner flapping "send us in" Percy said and i felt a tugging sensation in my stomach and then we found ourselves falling we got to our dragons just before we hit the ground, and we pulled, well at least the others did me and shadow fell into a large tent which fortunately was the princes HQ "ow." i muttered to myself as a few soldiers helped me up "Kurt you made it what did they say will they help us? the prince asked "yes they will get here as quick as they can, um has anyone seen Kim? i asked the others they all said no when we heard a voice "hey! I'm up here you idiot!" she screamed. We all looked up and saw Kim hanging from a tree branch "get me down from here!" she said "nah!" Kurt you better get me down here or I will kill you so help me God!" she threatened "all right! Geez, can't a big brother have some fun teasing his sister?" I said to tuff "oh yeah there is always time to do that watch." he said as he punched his sister which then resulted in ruff punching her brother back, which then ended up in a full out brawl. I got Kim down from the tree branch and went to talk with Darien "So what's our plan of attack?" Annabeth asked "here, we will send out a concentrated force and try to push Dagur back into the sea or at least make him retreat." he said "No that won't work Dagur's forces outnumber us." Annabeth muttered "Well what should we do then?" one of the generals asked "it's only the second day right? well then tonight we'll give him an answer." she said with a smirk on her face "what are planning Annabeth?" Piper asked "you'll see, Ruff, Tuff Snotlout!" she yelled the twins had stopped fighting when there names were called and snotlout was leaning against a pole "you know what to do." she said "uh actually no we don't the twins replied hiccup face palmed Just do what Snotlout does." "when should we do it?" he asked annabeth said "tonight."

Ruffnut's P.O.V: we had mounted our dragons and we were ready "guys be safe." hiccup said "safe isn't in their vocabulary Hiccup." Astrid said "yeah it isn't if you knew what vocabulary was" tuff said and with that off we arrived at Dagur's Camp a few minutes later "ready let loose Barf" i told him "NOW! BELCH!" tuff yelled and his head sparked the gas and a huge explosion followed "YEAH!" we said in unison as we watched chaos happen and then snotlout came in with hookfang "There's your answer Dagur you want a war you'll give a war!" he yelled and we flew back to camp

**Me: well that does it for chapter 14 the battle of the golden fields has begun**

**Ruff: awesome! **

**Me: OK... well i hope you liked this chapter leave a review and until next time *brofist* (for those of you who know who made that it belongs entirely to him i am not stealing it)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and how to train your dragon does not belong to me but i wish it did**

**P.S.: who is psyched for HTTYD 2**


	15. battle of the golden fields pt 3

**Me: hey guys I decided I would give you guys and early chapter update because of the premiere of httyd2 I hope you enjoy, Last time we left off Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout had attacked the berserker camp and unsurprisingly Dagur is mad **

**Hiccup: go figure **

**Me:anyway... here it is chapter 14 enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson or how to train your dragon.**

Hiccup's P.O.V: we could see the fires from the berserker side from the castle, Kurt walked up to me " I think our message got through to Dagur." he said chuckling a little bit, "Yeah I guess so." I said looking towards Kurt's direction I was stunned he was wearing a black robe, and a black cape, both were bordered by golden strips of gold on the sides "where did you get that?" I asked "Darien gave them to us as a sign of the new position." he said "position?" I asked him, "Yup as general." "General!?" I said shocked "yeah all of us have been given the position, you are in charge of the dragon riders, I'm in charge of the 105th infantry division, Kim is in charge of the archers and Percy is in charge of the Navy, Jason is in charge of the royal guard, and Leo is my second in command and astrid is yours." he said "but what about the others?" I asked "the rest are either second in command or adviser." he tossed me some clothes, "Put these on Darien's called a meeting to explain why he did this." he said as he walked out of my room.

I put on the "uniform" and looked at myself in the mirror, it looked good in my opinion, the robe was also black and also had a cape of the same color but it was bordered by white strips "well bud what do ya think?" I asked toothless he just huffed and went to sleep "useless reptile." i said, he opened one eye and slapped the back of my head with his tail "oww! Well i guess i did deserve it." I walked out my room and headed to the situation room.

-time skip-

after a few minutes of searching i finally found it "aah Hiccup glad you could make it. Take a seat please." Darien said, "Now I'm sure you are wondering why I had given all of you this position?" he asked, we all nodded "my generals had deserted although I don't know why I needed some new people to lead our armies, and you guys were the perfect choice." he said smiling a bit, but his eyes were stormy. "Uh question if you guys have dragon riders why so you ride horses?" Snotlout asked "my father decided that we should only use them in times of war, so we use horses in times of peace. but once in awhile we go flying with the dragons got to keep them ready at a moments notice." we all nodded at what he said after a few topics were discussed we all went back to our rooms I wonder why the generals left?" I asked Astrid "I don't know maybe they didn't want to fight or they were to scared." she replied, she yawned "Well I'm going to bed night dragon boy." she said before giving me a peck on the lips "love you Astrid." she sleepily said "love you to hiccup."

Kim's P.O.V: The dreams I had were anything but sweet, I was in the middle of a battle I saw Kurt and the others fighting a losing battle, slowly one by one they were each killed by the merciless berserkers Kurt was the last to fall, I watched in horror as i tried shooting a soldier coming for me but my arrows kept bouncing off of him and before I knew it he had run me through. I woke up with a scream which woke up Kurt who was sleeping next to shadow using her leg as a pillow "Kim! whats wrong?" he asked me "y-you w-were in, and I-I..." I stuttered sobbing. "Hey it's ok it was just a dream, it's okay, I'm here." he said hugging me he started singing a song mom used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep

_" Of all the money that ere I had I spent it all in good company. And all the e'er I've done, Alas was to all none me. And all of I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be to you all._

_Of all the comrades that ere I had. They are sorry for my going away. But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not. I will gently rise and I'll softly call, Good night and joy be to you all." he said finishing the song, I was already half asleep."_

Kurt's P.O.V: I had finished the parting glass (A/N: it's a very good song) Kim was already asleep, "Night Kimmie." I whispered to her tucking her in

-next morning-

I woke to shadow licking me which meant she wanted to go for a flight "alright, alright girl I'm up! Just let me get changed and then we could go flying." I told her but this night fury was low on patience "ugh can't dragons go without flying for a day?" I asked myself, all of a sudden I heard a female voice that sounded strangely like Olivia Holt's voice, I looked around "down here you idiot!" the voice said again I looked at Shadow she looked pretty annoyed "shadow did you just talk?" I asked her, she had a look that said "what do ya think?" and then the voice confirmed my suspicions by saying the same thing "why? How?" I said "I don't know" she said "well lets ask hiccup he might know" suddenly there was an explosion and I see hiccup thrown against the wall "ow" "hiccup you ok?" I ask him "Yeah, what was that?" he asks "I don't know" I pull out a looking glass and see five balistae set up in the forest just as soon as it began the bombardment had stopped.

Soon after that a meeting was called about what to do after much discussion it was decided that I would go and sneak into berk at night get the blueprints of the balistae that Leo had accidentally left behind. When it was time to go I went to the docks and checked if I had everything "lets see" I said to myself "terrible terror for airmail check, armor check, sword and gauntlets check, crazy enough to volunteer check." A few minutes later Hiccup walked up to me "Kurt be careful" he said "I will" I told him, I shook his hand just in case this would be the last time we ever saw each, and with that I took off

**I know I rushed the last part of this chapter but that is mostly because I am very tired BTW check out peter hollens singing the parting glass he is the bomb when it comes to singing well anyway adios.**


	16. A battle won and an Alliance Formed

**Me: I saw the sequel and it was amazing! anyway I'm not gonno do a lengthy intro. I'm just going get right into it.**

**Kurt: thank the gods.**

**Me: -rolles eyes-**

Kurt's P.O.V: "You know the plan?" I asked shadow, "Yup I drop you off at toothless cover, I go to the extraction point, while you sneak in get the blueprints, get out of town as quickly as you can, and then we leave." she replied as we arrived at the cove. Shadow hovered a few feet from the ground, as I jumped down she said "wait your sword." I don't need I'm trying to be stealthy I'll just use my gauntlets." I told her "I guess that makes sense." she said. A few seconds later we heard twigs snapping "GO Shadow!" I whispered to her, and she took off I saw light from a torch when up came two berserker soldiers"you there what are doing?" one of them asked "I uh took a walk in the woods and lost track of time." I said "well alright but you're way past curfew your're gonna have to tell our supervisor come with us." I got out of the cove and followed them were walking for at least 20 minutes when I jumped them, I snapped the one guys neck "the hell!" the second soldier said before he was stabbed in the gut by my "claws" "tell your supervisor this the dragon rider has returned." before knocking him out. "Now to get to the forge, I was able to get into town fairly easy a few villagers noticed me, I put a finger to my lips telling them to be quiet. I got to the forge which surprisingly was heavily guarded I went around to the back of the forge and systematically took out the guards by either knocking them out or snapping their necks. Once I was inside I searched through a bunch of papers after a few minutes of looking I found them, I folded them and put into my pocket "well, well, well look who we have here."a man said behind me. the claws unsheathed "Get him!" and a group of berserkers rushed me I grabbed a sword from one that rushed me and tripped, a fight broke out and sooner or later I was going to be overwhelmed, suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my upper left arm, a crossbow bolt had grazed it, I dropped my sword and put my hand over the wound, they had pushed me back to a wall, I looked around to see if anything here was flammable, and to my relief there was in the corner three barrels of gun powder "see ya guys wouldn't want to be you right about now." I told them as I tossed a fireball towards the barrels, and I jumped through a window running away from the forge as fast as I could "shadow! where are you?" I asked when I got to the mountain "over here hurry!" she said we took off just as the berserkers arrived "phew! that was close." shadow said "yeah but at least we have the blueprints for the artillery." I said "yeah I guess." she said, the rest of the trip was quiet, I must have fallen asleep on shadow's back because shadow was waking me up "Hey Kurt your back and with the blueprints I hope?" Hiccup asked "right here." I told him tossing him the piece of paper "good. Oh while you were gone we took out the balistae." "really how?" I asked him.

Hiccup's P.O.V: -flashback- the third bombardment had just stopped "we have got to do something about this" Leo said "well what should we do? I asked him " we need to take out those ballistae" "but how we can't even get near them without almost being shot down, I mean even I can't get near them to take a shot." "I know a night mission you and toothless can hit them at night, I mean they're dumb enough to light where they hide them with torches." Piper said "she's right if we are going to strike it needs to be tonight." Jason replied "alright tonight is when I'll go and take out those ballistae. -end flashback- "and the rest as they say is history." suddenly we heard a horn "guard whats happening" I asked one of them "the berserkers they are attacking we need you guys on the front lines general." "alright come on hiccup!" Kurt said to me, we got on your dragons and took off we saw smoke coming from fires that had started in camp that was guarding the the castle "Kurt where are those reinforcements that were promised to us?" Darien said as he came flying on a skrill "I don't know maybe they got delayed?" he said "don't worry Darien we'll hold them off for as long as can or until the other demigods arrive." "for our sake you better be right Kurt." he said as he flew away "well Hiccup I'll see you after the battle or during the battle." Kurt told me I faced my unit of dragon riders "you know what must be done defend the castle we must not let them get through! corporal William take your men and provide air cover for the 501st, Astrid take your group and take out anything that may be a threat to the dragons, and the rest of you are with me!" "Hiccup be careful" Astrid said flying next tome "you to." I told her and we flew off towards the battle.

Kurt's P.O.V: Everything that could go wrong did go wrong the berserkers broke through the front lines of my men our air support wasn't very helpful mostly because they were late, half of them had been shot down "fall back! fall back to castle they've broken through!" I commanded the remainder of my men "corporal cover our retreat and then get back to General Haddock!" I told him while narrowly avoiding some bola, and we ran back to the castle "How are those ballistae coming along?" I asked the weapon smith " I just need a few more minutes and I'll be done." he said "we may not have a few more minutes, then a loud bang came from the castle door, there it was again "Kim whats happening?" I asked her berserkers there trying to bring down the door with a battering ram, my arches are doing everything they can but... YIKES!" she said as a stray arrow flew right past her "watch it!" she yelled "sorry!" "anyway we're doing everything we can but I don't know how long until they get through." I ran back to the armory "are they-" "they're done!" the weapon smith said before I finished my question "well then bring em out." I told him "where do you want them?" he asked "on the walls the archers need help!" shouting to him as I ran past him to warn Jason to get the RG's (royal guards) ready "Jason get your men ready." "got it Kurt." he answered. Suddenly we heard "they've broken through!" I cursed under my breath "all right boys it's go time! Defend the royal family at all costs." he told them, the doors burst open its was the weapon smith bringing in the ballistae "where do you want to put these?" he asked me "put them on the balconies above the courtyard, and the inner walls." Once they were in place I told the operators to their fire until my command "hold... hold... NOW GIVE EM HELL!" I ordered as one of them fired the others started in succession 'BOOM' 'BOOM' 'BOOM' came the response from explosive spears hitting the berserker ranks "Kim I'm leaving you in charge I'm going down there the others need my help!" "alright Kurt. Reload! Fire at will!" she ordered after they had reloaded "Shadow!" I called out to her to catch me since I had jumped from the balcony and then I was on the back of my night fury.

We started blasting any berserker we saw, but soon we ran out of shots, and we had to land to continue the fight on ground "I saw Hiccup, and toothless fighting side by side, but something seemed different about toothless then I saw it, a single part of face was glowing light blue, so was the top of his body, he fired plasma blast after plasma blast he even went past the shot limit, but we were about to be overwhelmed that was when we heard it, it was a horn the other demigods had come! "they're here! Men of the 501st charge!" I shouted charging forward taking as many berserkers I could. With a renewed fighting spirit we started a mad dash to get outside the castle and into the outer walls. It worked I didn't realize that the royal guard was also helping us, Jason was launching lightning bolts like it was nobodies business, and also with the help of the dragons we got them to the outer walls where out in the open our allies could tear them down, it was just a matter of time until their leader sounded a retreat I climbed up a flight stairs found an unmanned ballista and took aim at the leader and fired, A huge explosion occurred and when the smoke had cleared the general was gone, which the resulted in us finding out berserkers were actually cowards if they became leaderless in a battle, and they ran "give them chase, kill everyone of them except one I'm going to question him on what my brother plans." Darien said "thank you uh what is your name?" he asked Zeus "my name is not of any importance I'm just glad my army wasn't to late." he said "yeah me to." Darien said. "now Hiccup what are planning to do?" he asked him, "What do you mean?" "well you can either stay here, or try and retake the archipeligo." he told him "what do you mean retake the entire archipeligo?" Percy asked "two days ago I had gotten word that Dagur had captured the entire archipeligo how he did it so fast I don't know, well Hiccup what's it gonna be?" He asked my friend.

Astrid's P.O.V: "I'm going back to Berk and retaking archipeligo." my husband said " I'm with you Hiccup" Kurt said "so are we." the others said "where you go, we go." Hiccup turned to me and said "well Astrid what about you?" he asked "you're stuck with me dragon boy, like it or not." I told him, a few minutes later my father-in-law spoke to Darien "Prince I would like to negotiate a alliance with our people and your people." "Considered the treaty signed, hiccup how many men will you need to retake the archipeligo?" Darien said turning to Hiccup "I'll probably need around five thousand men to take the northern islands, my friends and I can take the southern islands with ease starting with Berk, my strategy divide and conquer." he told him "very well 5000 it is, now lets get you prepared for your trip home." Darien said and we followed him inside for the long trip back home the next day.

**Me: I saw How to train your dragon 2 yesterday and it was amazing! quick question is it wrong that I got teary at the funeral scene? Anyway the battle is over and the berkians now have an alliance with Marus I also have a poll up on page so give it a look. Well until next time bye! **


	17. Retaliation: Berk

**Hey guys! I'm posting everyday pretty much since I have nothing to do at cousin's house so yeah anyway here it is chapter 17**

Toothless's P.O.V: we were on the deck of our new dragon carrier which the idea came from Hiccup, and Kurt. "come on bud lets get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow see ya later, Kurt." my rider said while waving, Kurt "huh? Oh yeah see ya later Hiccup." he said, but he seemed nervous, I heard singing softly to himself "it feels like a perfect night." tapping his foot against the deck "hey Kurt you okay?" I asked him "Hmm? Oh hey toothless just fine, just a bit fidgety for some reason." he replied (**A/N: if Kurt can understand shadow he an understand other dragons. The others will also begin to understand their dragons but that will be in a sequel)** "toothless!" Hiccup called "gotta go, oh and whenever hiccup is feeling fidgety we go flying try that it might help." I told him looking over my shoulder walking over to Hiccup

Kurt's P.O.V: I decided to take up toothless's advice, but I had to do some things before I went out flying "first, teach Kim how use a sword, she'll need it for close quarter combat" I thought, I found her just outside her cabin petting a terrible terror "Hey, Kim can I talk to you?" I asked her," Yeah!" she said and then turned her attention to the terror "stay there ash I'll be right back." Then it dawned on me, my sister had bonded with a dragon, she walked up to me "whats up?" she asked me "follow me." I told her, we walked for a few minutes and ended up in the training area "it's about time I think you learned how to use a melee weapon." I told her "but kurt I can't even carry a sword much less use one!" she whined "well then find something the suits you." I told in a care free manner she replied a few seconds later "Um, how about this?" she said showing me a dagger I took it from swinging it around "yeah this weapon is perfect for you." I told her giving it back to her "well show me what you got." taking a stance that I had one many a sparring match with "wait you mean fight?" "no I was talking about you dancing." I said dripping with sarcasm " oh alright." she said charging me, which was a mistake if you use a dagger, with the flick of a wrist I had quickly disarmed her "keep your guard up if you drop it, your enemy will drop you." I told her giving her the same advice I told Hiccup "a dagger is useful for other things to." I said dodging her attack "what other things?" she asked "throwing!" I told her which was probably a mistake since that's when her accuracy from archery came into play I barely dodged the knife as it wedged itself into the wall "sorry!" she yelled " so alright but if you did throw it how are going to get it back?" suddenly the ship banked to starboard we ran up to the deck "shadow whats happening?" I asked her "I don't know", a boulder landed onto the deck "good thing we lined the deck with metal" I thought "we're undertake man the balliastae" I yelled "come on boys lets move!" I heard Jason waking up his men, dragons and their riders were taking off from the deck "where are they?" a turret operator asked "shadow." I called she flew next to me "hop on, hiccup and toothless are already up." she said "lieutenant!" I called to the operator "yes sir?" "Me, and Hiccup are going out there to mark the targets when you see the signal ,fire, is that understood?" I told him "yes sir!" "glad you could join us, Kurt." I heard hiccup say "wouldn't miss it for the world Hic, wouldn't miss it for the world." I told him "alright here's the plan, you and I going to look for and mark that ship so our weaponry can target and fire at it you take the left I'll take the right." I told him, he nodded "see anything?" I asked shadow "nope not Yikes!" shadow said as a boulder flew right past us "well looks like we found them" I told her "mark it shadow!" I told since they had already spotted us, and started firing crossbow bolts at as.

She fired and the area was brightened by a purple luminescent hue, five explosions followed afterwards "keep searching for more ships girl." I said patting her side, over the past hour we marked five berserker ships three of them sun, other two severely damaged they had to retreat "alright shadow lets head back to the ship." I told her we flew back to the ship "any causalities?" I asked Percy "nope all men and dragon are here and accounted for." "how many ships were out there?" I asked "20 give or take a few." Hiccup said "so I'm guessing that means we entered the archipelago." I said with a light chuckle. daybreak was near so getting some sleep was pointless, so I helped with repairing the hull and the masts since both had been damaged during the attack."

Percy's P.O.V: "I want patrols in the air every two hours." Hiccup said to some of his men. I could understand his worry, we were in Dagur's territory now "So general whats our first target?" Sargent Collins asked he was one of the men in 501st. Hiccup opened a map with the entire archipelago, he pointed to island which I immediately recognized as Berk "this is island is my home, this is the first island we're going to attack, lets show Dagur what happens when he pisses off 10 dragon riders and a powerful army." he said with determination "Annabeth tell them the plan." Hiccup said stepping aside to let Annabeth come up to the table "alright here's the plan, the Draconian will stay out of berks long ranged defenses and bombard the island during the day, and then the dragons will attack during the night. While this is happening Kurt will take the 501st, with a group of archers into the forest where the archers will take up strategic place in the forest where..." Hold on!" Kim asked "how will the archers arrows reach into the town we only have limited strength, and some of us are not that strong." Kim said in a matter of fact voice "this is where I come in." Kurt said he was carrying a huge bundle, he laid it down on the table and opened "say hello to your new long range rifles, to load it push the bolt up, pull it back, put the crossbow bolt in and do the same thing in reverse, aim, and fire." he pulled the trigger the bolt flew out of the barrel hitting a training dummy penetrating its armor and wedging halfway into dummies skull the group made audible groans seeing the damage those rifles could do. Annabeth cleared her throat getting our attention back "now where was I, oh yeah, where the archers will take out any targets. Jason will take his unit and move into town underground and attack the unsuspecting berserkers." with that we got ready to prepare upcoming invasion "ship ahoy!" we heard the lookout call out from the crows nest "Ahoy there are you friend or foe?" a man that rivaled stoick in size called out from the other ship "friend! now what about you?" I responded "he's a friend, hello Alvin it's good to see you again." Hiccup called said next me "ah hello 'hiccup what are you doing here?" the man named Alvin asked "we're here to retake Berk from dagur." Astrid said walking up next to hiccup. "Your welcome to join us Alvin if you want to." she continued "no, I'm staying out of this fight, good luck, and hiccup congratulations on the wedding." He said waving goodbye as they started sailing south "Are we ready?" I asked one of the crewmen "yes sir the ballistae are loaded and ready." he said "hiccup give the order when you ready man." I told him "fire!" he yelled, and all ballistae went sailing towards berk

No ones P.O.V: - meanwhile on berk- it was a normal day on berk, well how normal can you get on a captured island? People were walking to and fro berserkers stood guard at every corner, suddenly out of the nowhere a sharp whistling sound came from the sky, the berkians thought it was hiccup and his night fury the berserkers must have thought the same thing and armed crossbows and bola were loaded into launchers, but instead of a nightfury an explosion shook the ground, five more soon followed hitting different parts of the village a man runs up to the catapults and pulls out a looking glass. He sees a ship floating out in the distance "arm the catapults, and prepare to fire on my command!" the man said "uh sir they are out of range of our catapults the operator said to him "INCOMING!" one of them yelled, the catapult was obliterated.

Kurt's P.O.V: the barrage continued for the rest of the day, taking out the villages defenses, and before we knew night had fallen "get the dragons airborne Hiccup it's time." Annabeth told him, he nodded "Kurt get your men ready it's almost time for you to go ashore "Annabeth all the dragons are in the air, and beginning their attack run on Berk." Hiccup said getting toothless' saddle ready, he saw Astrid putting stormfly's saddle, "I know what your gonna say Hiccup, there is nothing you can do to stop me." she said as stormfly walked up next to him, and toothless "actually I was going to ask if you would join me." we were shocked, usually he would ask her to stay where it was safe, and then Astrid would punch his arm and she would say "and let you have all the fun not a chance dragon boy." well that, and "you aren't going to this alone."

"Kurt it's time we boarded the longboats and slowly rowed to shore, when we got to the beach we quietly went into the forest, with the ten selected archers. "Kim this is where we part ways for now, I'll see you later maybe." I told her, she nodded "this way." she said to her men as they followed her into the wood "alright guys this is, we're gonna stealth our way through this part so be quick, and quiet." Leo said to them. We made our way through the forest until we reached the outskirts of the town, I then saw Jason pop out of a hole in the ground with his unit and they got in position. we waited for a few hours before sunrise to attack so we let the men rest for a bit "Leo start waking the men up." I told him "you got it Kurt." he whispered, soon all the men were awake "I looked up at the sky, the moon was still up but there was also a small amount of sunshine breaking though " wait for my signal and then attack." I told them I walked up to shadow, she was sleeping "shadow..." nothing "shadow wake up." I said a bit more loudly, still nothing. This time I decided to push her "shadow wake up." I said nudging her at every word, finally she woke up "what is it? I was in the middle of a very nice nap." she said sounding very annoyed "we're about to start the attack, come on." coaxed her "alright I'm up!" she growled while yawning "well hop on." with that we took to the sky. When we got to attack altitude we began our dive, the signature whistle of a night fury emitted from the dive. I heard someone yell "Night fury get down!" and a plasma blast hit the ground, it three berserkers into the air, soon I saw my unit and jason's start to attack we drove the berserkers towards the plaza and Jason came up with a proposition, he told the berserkers " you are clearly outnumbered surrender and we will let you leave with your lives." they all stared at each other for a few minutes, and they finally dropped their weapons "what are you doing fight back!" came a voice that sounded so familiar "shut up Savage!" hiccup said landing on a roof top "drop you weapon or else." toothless growled "I would drop your weapon if I were you, since I have snipers in the woods one of them aimed at you." I told him "NO!, I WILL NEVER SURRENDER, NEVER!" he yelled picking up a crossbow and aiming at Hiccup's chest "Hiccup watch out!" I warned him before I pushed savage to make him lose his aim, instead of his chest it hit arm "owwwwwwwwwww!" he said as the arrow pierced his skin. Savage began to run away but a crossbow bolt hit him right in the chest, and he fell down dead, we looked to see who had fired the shot it was snotlout "no one hurts my cousin!" he shouted, I looked, at hiccup then snotlout, I did this for three more times, and that's when Hiccup passed out from the blood loss "Hiccup!" astrid said when he saw him fall off of toothless, I caught him but that was when she saw the wound "what happened?" she demanded "um long story short, Savage fired a crossbow at hiccup, I pushed him causing him to miss his chest, the arrow hit his arm, and savage was killed by snotlout, oh and he passed out from blood loss." I told her "we need to get him to a healer and fast." Piper said getting off of her bone napper Troy, we ran was fast as we could to get to gothi's hut I heard a few berkians muttering " Hiccup's back, the heroes of berk are back!" soon the news spread like wildfire around the village. We got to her hut and knocked, the old woman that had healed me gestured for us to come in, she started treating the wound and wrapped it in bandages, and she started scribbling on the sand in her hut "uh she says Hiccup will be fine, he just needs to rest for awhile." Fishlegs said, I saw Astrid sitting in the corner, she had fallen asleep sitting next to the fire, I began to walk up to her to wake her up and tell her the news, but piper stopped me "let her rest she's had a long night." she said looking sympathetically towards the young blonde viking "Son! we heard stoick say as he made his way to see Hiccup "he'll be okay chief, just needs to rest for awhile." I told him, toothless came in a few seconds later with shadow at his side they were laughing, but that quickly changed when toothless saw hiccup. He walked up to his bedside and refused to leave his bedside. we sat by the fire and fell asleep.

Hiccup's P.O.V: I woke up to find myself in my bedroom, Astrid was sleeping with head using my arm as a pillow "hey!" I said hoarsely "Hiccup you're awake thank Thor!" she said hugging me "Astrid... can't.. breath I told her "oh sorry." she said as she pulled back her bangs. She helped me up and walked me down the stairs, and to the door "Hey everyone! It's Hiccup." Kurt shouted, and everyone swarmed me, suddenly I had a deja vu moment back to the time I had woken up from three months of coma. Astrid punched my arm "that's for scaring me" she said "here it comes." I thought , she grabbed my armor and pulled me in for a kiss "and that's for making it." she said blushing .

** ME: yay! they finally re captured Berk from the berserkers, and yes I named the ship 'The Draconian' next chapter they will liberate the next island from Dagur's deranged grasp I hope you enjoyed leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter until next time. **


	18. Preview

**Hey guys I have had this idea in my head a couple weeks now, and I might do write it if I find the time, tell me what you think of it, and if I should right it.**

A figure in a black cloak with a hood, and a cape embroidered with gold on the edges runs through a dark corridor, a night fury is beside him "come on lightningwing, hurry up!" he said, the voice was lively and young, the said night fury growled in response, and ran even faster, they walked into a room. There, a 12 year girl in brown braided hair, a skrill necklace, a purple jumper with skinny jeans, and brown boots, with a bow and arrow strapped to her back was standing up "you sent for me?" he asked "hey phoenix sit down." the girl said "what's up?" Phoenix asked her "This concerns you." me?" phoenix asked "yes, I'm sure you've seen how to train your dragon?" she said the boy nodded "well in that world something goes terribly wrong, Stoick never reaches Hiccup on time, and it killed by Drago I chose you to be the one to go back to set things back to the way it was." she said "this is your first mission I have faith in you that you will succeed." "but Night this is my first mission, and why me?" phoenix asked " I mean I'm not even a legendary sorcerer, I'm only a superior, I'm not sure I can do this." he said looking at the floor, Night walked up to Phoenix, and lifted up his chin so he was looking at her " I chose you because I knew you were the right guy for the job, if I had any doubts about you, would really be in the G.M.A.D?" she asked him. Phoenix chuckled at this, I guess not." he said, he got up from the chair "alright when do I start?"

**well here it is I have no idea what I'm going to call this story if I do write it so if you guys would leave some suggestions in the reviews I would be forever in your debt, thanks! and until next time!**


	19. Retaliation: MeatHeads pt1

**Hey everyone and here is a new chapter in Berks Heroes! last time we left off. Berk had just been liberated from the berserkers evil grasp, the next island they will try to liberate... well you'll just have to find out. Enjoy this chapter since we are nearing the end of this story I will do a sequel which will be alot better since by then I would have already found and editor.**

Kim's P.O.V: it was unusually hot on the isle of Berk, I had even asked Hiccup if this had happened before, and he said no. "Ugh why is it so hot?" Kurt asked, he was sweating like dog, and instead of his 'uniform' as he liked to call it, he was wearing a green tunic that Hiccup had given him to wear, but it was still hot so he cut the sleeves just above the elbow, he was also wearing some pants that Hiccup had also given him, in fact he kinda looked like a regular teenage kid sitting under the shade of a tree from the clothes he was wearing. "I got!" Astrid said all of a sudden "how about we go swimming at toothless cove? I mean the water there isn't to hot or to cold so it would be be the perfect place to go and relax." Hiccup walked up to us "I think that's a great idea." he said, "wait we don't have any swim wear with us." Jason said "just go with what you're wearing." Hiccup answered his question, and with that we went to the cover.

Hiccup's P.O.V: we arrived at the cove in a few minutes, I took of my armor and tunic, and jumped right in. The water felt great, soon the others got in the water, we were having fun as we splashed each other, a few minutes later we saw a large shadow block out the sun, me and Kurt looked up, it was toothless jumping the water "Night fury! Get out of the way!" Kurt yelled as we all tried avoiding toothless's cannonball. After that everyone was in the water, well almost everyone... Kim was sitting on the shore, just watching us horsing around, next thing I knew Kim's terrible terror, Ash had flew right into her face "AH! Ash what are you doing? get off of me!" she yelled, I watched trying to conceal my laughter when Shadow walked right behind her and tripped her with her tail, and Kim fell into the water, that was when I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing, and that's when I heard her yell out one person name "KURT!"

Kurt's P.O.V: "uh oh." I said as I tried swimming away from my sister, but alas among my weaknesses swimming was one of them, the others were, archery, singing well I could sing but not as well as Kim, and drawing. She soon caught up to me and tackled me, we were soon out in a full out splash fight "Chicken Fight!" Percy yelled, and we got the girls on our shoulders, after a few minutes we were splashing, tackling, knocking off each others shoulders. A dragon rider, flies into the cove "I have a message for General Haddock." he said "I'm never going to get used to that title, um I'm right here." he said, the rider handed him a message, "thank you corporal, you can go now." he said, hiccup opened the scroll up it read, "Dear Berkians, my island has been overrun by Captain Iolaus, and his men, we need help if any of you are to find this please help in the marketplace there is a man that sells apples he works for a resistance that we made up walk up to him and ask how much is the apple that is so bright you can see your reflection in it he will then take it from there. From, Heather" Hiccup rolled up the scroll, "well what are going to do?" Leo asked "we have to help her." I told him "yeah I know." after a few moments of silence Hiccup finally spoke up "assemble the men and get the Draconian ready, we leave in one day." we flew back to the village, and told the chief what had happened at the cove "I'll give you my best warriors to help you free heather and her people." he said "Oh by the way where does Heather live?" I asked Hiccup, he opened a map and put it on the table , pointing to an island named "Meathead Island." "alright here is the plan, Kurt in the cover of darkness you and shadow will do a recon mission to find out how many berserkers we're dealing with, and the report back here with a full report, when we find out what we're up against is when we'll move into attack, and as for the main attack plan, same method we used to retake Berk. Good luck." Hiccup said. And got ready for the second mission of the campaign that we had decided to call retaliation

-later that night-

I was flying over the nightmare strait scouting out what me and shadow could find "see anything girl?" I asked her, she replied a few minutes later "yeah, it looks like a bunch of ships or blockading the harbor I'd say there are at least 5 ships on the east side, and on the west around ten, so that makes fifteen thousand berserker sailors defending the island." we flew inland and checked out the situation there "I see a village in the northeast, I'm gonna check it out, uh land over there in that forest." I said pointing to a forest next to the village. we landed without any serious problems except we scared the living daylights out of some boars. "I'll call you if I need any help." I told her. I got into the town without any trouble, I soon got to the marketplace, and saw the stall that sells apples "can I interest you in any apples, they are imported everyday from Rome herself." he said I said to him while looking at some apples "how much is the price of the apple that is so bright you can see your reflection in it?" "we've been expecting you, follow me." he said while he put the rest of the apples in a wheelbarrow "this way." he urged me, we soon entered a large barn, the man knocked on the floor 2 times and a trapdoor opened up "hey dad how was the sales today market?" a girl asked "they were fine oh and hiccup is here." he said stepping aside so I could be seen, "uh this isn't Hiccup," the girl said that I guessed was heather said "I'm just a friend of his, listen we got your message we will begin to attack the island tomorrow morning, I'm here on a recon mission to find out what we're up against. And we need your help Heather to find out how many soldiers are defending the island and the least guarded section of it." I told her, and she seemed more than willing to help. "there are at least 12,000 berserkers defending the island, 27,000 counting the ships blockading our harbor, the least guarded section of the island is near the south in the forest, how many soldiers guarding that area probably around sixty berserkers, I can't wait for the end of Dagur's reign of terror to end, now with your help we'll finally have chance." Heather said "oh I didn't catch a name." she said smiling "it's Kurt" I told her "now we need to get you out of here..." "hold on, I'd like a small bag of apples please." I told her dad "he put different types of apples in a bag "that will ten coins" he said. After I had paid him, Heather showed me the way out,I ran back to the forest to your shadow was hiding "shadow where are?" I asked her when I couldn't find her, "I'm in the forest, some berserkers were coming I had to hide, I see you look up." she said I found her in a tree "so are coming done, or am I going to have to climb up there?" I asked her "what do you think came the reply "shadow please, I'm carrying apples I don't want them to be bruised." I pleaded "alright, are are no fun." she complained as she climbed down the tree, "What? I can be tons of fun!" I said as we took off "sure you can, as fun as a gronckle." she countered "hey! these apples are amazing!" I said "you want to try one?" I asked her "nah I'm good, she said.

Astrid's P.O.V: I was sleeping next Hiccup when a night fury screech, and a loud thump woke us up, we walked outside and saw Shadow, and Kurt, who was wiping dirt off his clothes and cursing "hey Kurt what happened?" I asked "ambush, an arrow got shadow in the leg. I wrapped it up so it should be okay." he said "whats in the bag?" the twins asked "apples." he said matter-of-factly "apples?" I asked him "oh and I found out what were up against: twelve thousand berserkers, 5 berserker warships, and the least guarded part of the island is on the south in a forest." he said "man! these apples are amazing!" Kim said "try them with this cinnamon I got from trader Johann." Hiccup said "You want any Astrid?" he asked "I'm good, I'm not that hungry." I told him. suddenly a boulder came out of nowhere and annihilated a barn, three more came a few seconds after the first one. "We're under attack!" A viking yelled as he blew into a horn, "Man the defenses get the women and children to safety, man the Ballistae" Spitelout ordered some men, "come on guys!" Hiccup said, we got on our dragons and flew out to face the berserkers.

Hiccup's P.O.V: There were three ships, and each had five medium ranged catapults. We fired at the berserkers and caused them to retreat back to meathead island, once we landed Corporal Phillips ran into me "Corporal tell the men we start boarding, it's time."

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please leave review to tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome, well until next time bye! **


	20. Retaliation: Meathead Island: Victory

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I was working on another story so yeah... Onto the next chapter! I'm going to try a new way of writing tell me what you think of it, and if I should keep writing this way.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's P.O.V.<p>

It was even hotter on meathead island than it was on berk, I mean seriously how can a island so far north be so hot! We made landfall, a few days after we left Berk "oh my god it's so hot." Kim complained we might have responded but we were to exhuasted to even nod or groan in agreement. A soldier came up to us "general we've begun discussing the plan of attack." she said (not a typo) we all nodded, and got up from under the shade, and into a musty tent.

"So what should do?" I asked Annabeth "we move out at night it will be cooler, Kurt has informed me that some memembers of the resistance will meet up with us at cliffs of sorrows, and from there we will attack the Berserkers with hit and run attacks, before the start of the attack the ship will fire a barrage for at least 12 hours, while we move into postion." she said looking up from a map of the island. We got the soldiers ready to move in a few hours.

-time skip-

"Heather you here?" I asked standing near the edge of a cliff "Kurt over here!" she said motioning for me to come forward, I raised up one finger to tell her to hold on "Hiccup it's clear!" I called into the shadows. Hiccup soon came out "hey heather it's nice to see you again." he said "you know the plan?" Hiccup asked her, and she nodded "my men will be in the north side tomorrow before sunrise, ours better be in place as well." she said walking away, and with that we went into position, I extended my arm into the sky "do it." Hiccup said, I shot a ball of fire into the sky signaling the barrage to start.

We soon hear the whistle of ballistae flying through the air, and then exploding when they hit the ground. We waited for twelve hours for the barrage stopped, as soon as the last flaming spear hit the ground we charged, well the soldiers charged, we flew into battle blasting any berserker we saw "alright men fall back and regroup!" I yelled to my unit, and they fell back into the forest, the others soon followed.

* * *

><p>Hiccup's P.O.V<p>

We regrouped back at a camp we had set up just a few miles away from the town "good job the attack was successful I'm pretty sure the berserkers will counter attack if they find the camp." Hiccup said we all cheered. We let the men rest for a few hours, before we made another attack on the village, the barrage started again but was vut down to an hour so we could have a massive effect if we attacked them sooner, thirty minutes into the attack they suddenly stopped,

"Has it been an hour yet? Kim asked "no somethings wrong I'll go check it out." I said flying to the ship "Percy what happened why did you guys stop the attack?" I asked "we ran out of ammunition." we said "great now what are going to do in the mean time start the attack early!" I said "lets send out the dragon riders on board the berserkers won't see that coming." Percy said "ok go ahead." I told him as I flew back to the forest.

"So that's why they stopped." Tuffnut said "we'll be sending out the riders on the ship thats something they won't expect in fact here they come now" I said, pointing to the sky, you could her men shouting and dragons screeching "Charge!" the command was given and the men ran into the fight.

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

the attack was to overwhelming for the berserkers they had retreated to a fort they had made, and tried making a final stand there, again we threw everything we had at them dragons, soldiers, and demigods. We soon broke through the forts outer defenses, and made our way into the inner wall, we had made it halfway that's when their catapults started firing "Incoming!" Kurt yelled and some men tried dodging the boulders but failed, we started to get pinned down by the fire coming from the catapults so we started to dig in "archers get over here!" I yelled to the group of men that came with us "yes commander." they said, my rank was lower so thats why they called me that "get your men into the trenches, and fire at the berserkers when they come into range." I told them, they jumped in and started loading the rifles.

The berserkers began the counterattack so the catapults had to stop, "Kurt we should charge now they've stopped firing." Leo said walking up to him "no we're going to wait until they are half way across the field." Hiccup said walking up to us. "Hold... hold... NOW!" all five units piled out of the trench and rushed the counter attacking berserkers.

* * *

><p>Kurt's P.O.V<p>

our men mowed down the berserkers, and me and shodow took out the catapults be they could cover the retreating soldiers, we made our way into the main fort where we quickly surrounded them "we surrender!" one of them said, we took their weapons, armor, and burned down the ships, we had decided to leave them to heathers mercy, and left meathead island a few hours after the battle we returned to berk, and had a victory feast.

* * *

><p>meanwhile in Pandora the berserkers captiol city third person<p>

A man flipped a table, and yelled "how is an army of a hundered thousand berserkers getting beat by a bunch of dragon riders!" "Dagur calm down." One of his subordanites said trying to come down the angry, and deranged chieftan "Don't tell me to calm down! I am losing a war and your telling me to calm down!? thats it your relieved of duty." Dagur said picking up his crossbow, and shooting the man in the chest.

"that night fury will be mine hiccup you will both be mine." he said chuckling maniclly as he stabbed a knife into a picture of toothless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter until next time Phoenix out<strong>


	21. AN

**Hey guys, so I sort of lost interest for this story and im putting it up for adoption. So PM me if you're interested. The reason I'm doing this is because I was looking at the story, and man my grammar was HORRIBLE back then! Probably still is but whatever, I got a very beautiful beta reader to help me, she doesn't have an account on Fanfiction, but she agreed to help me with my other stories. But that's besides the point. So yeah tell me if any of you are interested and ill see you guys next time!**


End file.
